


Lightning Strikes Twice

by RoseBloomSkye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Mental Breakdown, Plot Twists, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloomSkye/pseuds/RoseBloomSkye
Summary: During the final Agni Kai, a mysterious woman in red appears and interferes, sending a furious Azula to the Spirit World. There she meets Princess Yue, and their relationship gets off to arockystart. Finding herself without her firebending, Azula must learn to cope without it and to co-exist with Yue if she's ever going to return to the real world to defeat the "Woman in Red"...At least, that was her goal, in the beginning.(Or, the Azula Redemption fic I've been dying to write, featuring a slow-burn, sapphic romance)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar) (background), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Yue (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar) (background)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 151





	1. I'll Show You Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Out of nowhere, a woman clad in a scarlet dress with a black-veiled hat concealing her face, appears from thin air, landing straight in front of the frightened waterbender and ex-prince, as if she were protecting them.
> 
> And before Azula can react, before she can scream at the top of her lungs, the mysterious woman is redirecting her lightning and hitting Azula square in the chest. 
> 
> There’s a sharp intake of air from the waterbender. And screaming, from her brother no less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula redemptions are my jam! So I tried my hand at writing one, hope you like it!

_“Oh, I’ll show you lightning!”_

And at that moment, the surge of blue electricity was meant to hit Katara. And Zuko knew he couldn’t let that happen, so he moved, fully expecting to bear the attack himself. 

For a split second, maybe something shifted in Azula’s expression. Perhaps the manic glint in her eyes had disappeared as she realized, at that same moment, that Zuko was most likely going to die at her hands. 

But here’s where the story changes and leaves all three benders reeling as, from out of nowhere, a woman clad in a scarlet dress with a black-veiled hat concealing her face, appears from thin air, landing straight in front of the frightened waterbender and ex-prince, as if she were protecting them.

And before Azula can react, before she can scream at the top of her lungs, the mysterious woman is redirecting her lightning and hitting Azula square in the chest. 

There’s a sharp intake of air from the waterbender. And screaming, from _her brother_ no less. 

Azula fell backwards to the ground, a searing pain coursing through her body. It burns, but her rage burns brighter. She’s angry, angry that she lost, angry that her brother would have the audacity to be upset by this turn of events because she swears she wouldn’t feel the same. 

_She wouldn’t._

She’s still angry as the world begins to flicker to black around her. She can’t even look the woman who’s defeated her in the eyes. 

Azula tries to open her mouth, to scream, to cry, to promise revenge? She has no idea. But it doesn’t matter. It’s all in vain. 

And then her world, which was filled with glowing reds and blues just moments ago, fades to an empty black. 

~~

Color.

So much _color._

As Azula’s eyes slowly flickered open, she had to fight the urge to snap them shut at the sudden onslaught of _vibrance_ and _saturation._

It felt like she was being persecuted by a rainbow. 

From the startling mix of bright cyans and purples shooting across the sky, to the almost neon glow of the plants...or flowers? They might have been flowers, but Azula didn’t know, nor did she care...to the golden orange stars that seemed to be falling out of the sky...

Azula gave in and shut her eyes again, practically demanding the universe to take her out of this nightmare, this universe, _whatever it was_ , and bring her back so she could finish Zuko, the waterbender and the woman in red, off, once and for all.

Unbeknownst to the young firebender, however, was that the home she dreamt of was far _far_ away...in a whole other word, actually. 

And she wouldn’t be returning there for a very, very long time. 

Sensing that her “prayers” weren’t working, Azula let out a scream that should’ve been accompanied by a wild surge of blue flames, wiping out all the flowers beneath her, burning the ground to a crisp. 

At least, that’s what _should’ve_ happened. 

There was a yell, that echoed through the rainbow field. But there were no flames. 

_There were no flames._

_~~_

An hour had passed.

An hour where Azula lay alone, in the middle of this “enchanted forest” of sorts. It was beautiful, but she couldn’t fathom its beauty. She was much more focused on the fact that her powers were _gone_. 

_Gone._

Just like that. 

She’d been mulling over it for the entire hour, unable to move from the ground. The hour felt like centuries. 

The origin of the tears that pooled in her eyes was uncertain-were they from anger? The same anger she’d felt as she’d lost the Agni Kai? Sadness? Sadness that the best and brightest part of her had been snuffed out the moment she’d landed _here_ , wherever _here_ was. 

A mix of both?

“I’ll kill her,” Azula whispered to herself. And then she whispered it again, and again, her mantra the only thing anchoring her to the present moment. 

She would kill the woman in red, and the only way to do that was to revive her bending and leave this wretched place. 

“I’ll kill her.” 

Azula finally sat up, glaring at the multicolored sky with disdain. The moon shined brightly back at her, and she took its exuberance as a challenge. She rose from the ground, legs wobbling ever-so-slightly as she tried to remain in balance. 

“I’ll kill her.” It was final. 

Azula would be the one to destroy the woman in red. 

It was a promise. 

She began walking through the endless field. And her only destination in mind was revenge. 

~

Azula stormed through the forest, and with every step, the scenery seemed to shift before her. 

Grass grew. Flowers died. And then came back. The sky had turned orange at one point. Turquoise another. Red the next. The grass grew even taller. _Cr_ _eatures_ came out of their hiding spots, animals that were far too intelligent, powerful, and astute, to truly _just_ be animals. 

But Azula ignored them all, going so far as to glare at one creature who dared crossed paths with her, satisfied with the way it flew far, far away. 

She ignored every single shift in the atmosphere except for one. 

Azula paused in her tracks, almost frozen. 

The moon was no longer in the sky. 

_And she didn’t know it yet, but it was, in fact, standing right in front of her._


	2. The Moon Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You. ”_ Azula hissed, pointing at her. She was the first thing Azula had seen in this god-awful place that resembled anything like her. 
> 
> She was beautiful. Dark unblemished skin that contrasted perfectly with her snow-white hair. She wore a flowing dress similar to the color of her hair, but the betrothal necklace around her neck gave her away. 
> 
> “Hmmm, I see you’re from the Water Nation.” 
> 
> The girl tilted her head, running a thumb over her necklace. She sounded as ethereal as she appeared. “Water Tribe.” She corrected, softly. 
> 
> Azula couldn’t decipher the look in her eyes and decided that she didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy their dynamic here!

_“You._ ” Azula hissed, pointing at her. She was the first thing Azula had seen in this god-awful place that resembled anything like her. 

She was beautiful. Dark unblemished skin that contrasted perfectly with her snow-white hair. She wore a flowing dress similar to the color of said hair, but the betrothal necklace around her neck gave her away. 

“Hmmm, I see you’re from the Water Nation.” 

The girl tilted her head, running a thumb over her necklace. She sounded as ethereal as she appeared. “Water Tribe.” She corrected, softly. 

Azula couldn’t decipher the look in her eyes and decided that she didn’t want to. She wanted _answers_ . “I demand to know where I am. And who _you_ are..or _what._ ”

“I’m Yue.” It sounded almost like a greeting. “You’re Azula.” It wasn’t a question. 

Azula hummed. “Princess Yue of the Northern Water Nation. I’ve heard of you before.”

“Water Tribe.” Her voice remained soft, pleasant to the ear. 

“And to think we were so close to conquering your nation.” Azula rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re the martyr that saved them all. _Congratulations._ ” Azula’s voice, on the other hand, was biting. Even things that could be compliments in one context, were presented as insults in hers. 

But Yue’s resolve didn’t waver. She sent Azula a calculating look, one Azula also ignored.

“And you never answered my second question-”

“You know who I am. You know what I did…” Yue trailed off, looking at the dark sky. “So you must know _what_ I am.”

“You’re…” Azula’s eyes widened, but only by a fraction as the gears in her mind worked. “You’re the Moon Spirit...of course.”

Yue nodded, “I am.” She replied, simply.

“...And that must mean I’m in-”

“Welcome to the Spirit World.” Yue twirled around with a smile, spreading her arms as if to embrace the world with a hug. 

Azula felt her stomach plummet. Simple yet loaded questions like _What? How?_ and _Why?_ Raced through her mind, but she forced herself to remain outwardly calm.

Two mental breakdowns in one day were more than enough. 

Instead, she fixed Yue with her best glare, and leaned in until there was barely a centimeter of space between them.

Yue rapidly blinked, eyes going cross-eyed as she met Azula’s fiery gaze. 

“ _You’re_ going to help me get out of here.” She hissed, in a low tone. “If you don’t, I’ll end you myself. My nation killed the moon once before, I’d be glad to do it again.”

At Azula’s threats, a sweet smile graced Princess Yue’s features, completely throwing the firebender off. 

“I don’t know why you were sent here, Princess Azula.” Yue’s smile grew. “But I do know that I was meant to help you.”

 _“Oh?”_ Azula’s expression became more aggressive. Princess Yue’s calm and kind disposition was confusing her, and Azula hated being blindsided. _“By who?”_

Princess Yue hummed. “It would’ve been more accurate to ask ‘By what?’. But if you had, my answer would’ve still been the same. _I have no clue_. All I know is I’m supposed to guide you somewhere. That being said, I cannot let you _leave_ the Spirit World for two reasons. One, because what you were sent here to do isn’t complete. And two, because I don’t know _how_ to bring you back to the real world.”

“And what about my bending?” Azula did not like what she was hearing. 

The Princess sighed, and...was that empathy on her face? _No, it's probably pity._ “I can’t help you with that, Azula.”

Azula growled, shaking her head. “Unacceptable! If you don’t help me, _I’ll-”_

“You’ll what?” Yue asked, innocently. “I’m a spirit. You’re a firebender who can’t bend. What _will_ you do, Azula?”

“ _You-!”_

“Your allies from the Fire Tribe aren’t here to help you either...”

_“Fire Nation.”_

“Is that not what I said?”

They were back in each other’s faces again. If Azula had her bending, she was sure she would’ve been breathing fire out her nose as she glowered at Yue’s calm ocean gaze.

But ultimately, Princess Yue was right. She _was_ powerless-

“Not powerless,” Yue commented, startling the firebender with her mind-reading ability. “You’re just...out of your element.”

The irony wasn’t lost on her. 

_“Fine._ You’ll take me to where you must. But after that, you _will_ get me out of here. _Or else._ ” 

“As you wish, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I'll probably we updating pretty frequently, so I hope you like this story so far!


	3. Journey to The Dragon Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you like to hold one?” Yue had a knowing look in her eyes that Azula did not like at all. 
> 
> “I’d be delighted.” The sarcasm was palpable. She stomped towards Yue and grabbed one of the Koi, flinging it with unnecessary force at the nearest winding tree trunk. “Let’s go-” Azula demanded, but Princess Yue was pushing past her and rushing over to the injured fish spirit, with a frown. 
> 
> “It’s a fish!” Azula threw her hands up in the air and then sneered as Yue continued to ignore her and began healing the injured animal with her powers. “We have more important things to do. We’ve been walking for an eternity! Who cares about a stupid fish-?”
> 
> _And suddenly Azula realized that this was the first time she ever felt compelled to justify her actions...her violence...to someone else._
> 
> “I care.”

Azula couldn’t walk ahead of Yue.

She had to make sure the Moon Spirit was in front of her at all times. 

These days, when anyone was behind her, Azula would feel her back tingle. And if they got to close, it began to hurt, as if some had decided to stick a knife through it. 

So she made sure Yue walked in front of her, no matter what. And whenever Azula felt her mind drifting, whenever the reality of her situation, of her...her _death_ , became too much to bear, she’d focus in on the steady back and forth sway of the Princess’ long, white locks. 

Time was a foreign concept in the Spirit World, but the moon spirit anchored her to the present, and the present was all that seemed to matter the longer she spent here. 

Azula and Yue had been traveling for a while now-days? Weeks? Again, time was all relative to nothing here. 

The path they took led them through a seemingly endless forest. 

After a while, Azula realized that though her legs weren’t sore, her throat wasn’t dry and stomach didn’t growl, she was _tired_. 

_Exhausted._

Not _physically_ but…

“We should rest here.” Yue paused abruptly, and Azula almost walked straight into her back. They were by a purple river hidden behind a clearing of trees. 

“Rest?” Azula snapped, effectively translating her distaste in a single glance. “You’re immortal and I’m dead. We don’t _need_ rest-”

Yue tensed at that, finally turning around to look at the firebender with something sad in her eyes. “You’re not dead, Azula.” It was the first time she’d addressed the other by name. 

“You....” The moon spirit bit her lip, blue eyes clouding over as she wracked her brain, trying to choose the right words. In the end, she just settled on repeating, “You’re not dead.”

Azula bristled. _I don’t believe you._

“I don’t believe you.” 

_I don’t believe you. I don’t trust you. I don’t… Ha. I don’t trust anyone._

_I don’t even trust myself-_

“I know what it’s like to die.” Yue’s voice was barely above a whisper as she turned away and then moved away to sit by the river letting the violet water brush against her feet. 

A school of white Koi came to circle by Yue, practically begging for attention as they swam around her in the water, and then in the air above her. 

Azula accidentally let out a soft huff of surprise. 

At the sound, Princess Yue turned back to look at her, surrounded by flying fish. 

It was bizarre. This was all bizarre. This was-

“You look ridiculous.” Azula scoffed with a pointed eye-roll, ignoring any other _feelings_ she felt bubbling inside her chest. 

Feelings, no matter how small, were dangerous. She knew that, very well. Look what feelings had done to her brother, afterall...

“Would you like to hold one?” Yue had a knowing look in her eyes that Azula did not like at all. 

_“I’d be delighted.”_ The sarcasm was palpable. She stomped towards Yue and grabbed one of the Koi, flinging it with unnecessary force at the nearest winding tree trunk. “Let’s go-” Azula demanded, but Princess Yue was pushing past her and rushing over to the injured fish spirit, with a frown. 

“It’s a fish!” Azula threw her hands up in the air and then sneered as Yue continued to ignore her and began healing the injured animal with her powers. “We have more important things to do. We’ve been walking for an eternity! Who cares about a stupid fish-?”

And suddenly Azula realized that this was the first time she ever felt compelled to justify her actions...her violence...to someone else. 

“I care.”

Yue brushed passed her again, and then gently lowered the white Koi back into the river, where the rest of its brethren were waiting. 

She watched them swim off with a soft smile that Azula simply didn’t understand. 

Aggravated, Azula made to stomp away, even though she had no idea which direction they were supposed to be going in, however, Yue’s voice stopped her. 

“If the strong don’t defend the weak, then are we really strong?”

Azula didn’t dare turn around. She could feel her back tingling as Yue moved closer and closer behind her. “So I’m weak then?” Azula’s nails were digging into her palms. “I decide _not_ to slum it with lowly peasants _unlike_ my foolish brother, I decide to side with my nation, and that makes me _weak?_ ”

The Princess shook her head. 

“Of course not. Azula, I’m the _moon_. I see all and know most. You’re not weak-”

_“But?”_

“But...maybe someday, you might want to re-evaluate where your strengths should lie.”

_Someday._

_Tsk. “Someday”._

Azula said nothing in response. 

Nothing at all.

~~

“Do you have a counterpart?” _Perhaps then_ , Azula thought to herself, _if your opposite is also your enemy, I can summon them here, to get rid of you._ She was sick and tired of hiking through this world, like a tourist or a peasant-the worst types of people, in her _humble_ opinion.

“You can’t summon the sun, Azula.” Yue sounded amused, as she used her powers to listen to Azula’s surface thoughts. Her spirit powers had limits, however, as she couldn’t listen deep into the firebender’s mind. 

The fire princess shrugged, nonchalant, even as ulterior motives were revealed. 

“What _can_ kill you, then?” She’d been in Yue’s presence long enough to know that going around the conversation in circles was pointless.

Something flashed across Yue’s eyes. The moon spirit was silent as they continued to trudge along. And Azula hadn’t expected her to answer, of course so when Yue _did,_ needless to say, she was shocked-

“Fire.”

Azula stumbled, accidentally crushing a frog spirit from the ground under her. It let out a pitiful croak, but she just rolled her eyes and removed her foot, letting it hop away, rather than stomping down harder. 

_“...What?”_ She demanded when she found Princess Yue smiling at her. 

That feeling, the strange one that grew bigger and bigger with every moment she spent with the moon spirit, was back again. And Azula didn’t like it. She still hated it. Despised it, even. 

...And had no idea what it was. 

“We’re making progress.” Yue’s eyes were twinkling like stars. 

“I don’t understand.” Azula shook her head in disbelief. “You said we’re not even half-way towards our destination!”

Yue shook her head, and her smile widened as she turned around. This infuriated Azula to no end. 

“Are you coming?” Princess Yue asked after a beat, sensing that Azula hadn’t moved. 

There was something else nagging the firebender. 

“Why would you tell _me_ your weakness? Do you have a deathwish?” 

“You don’t like secrets.”

It was a true statement. Azula _hated_ not knowing things. She _hated_ secrets.

“I don’t.” Azula found herself replying honestly, for reasons she couldn’t even begin to understand. 

“You don’t like being in the dark.” Yue turned around to face her once more. “Neither do I.”

There was another croak. Another frog Azula had unintentionally stepped on. She quickly moved her foot, once more.

“But, you know, even in darkness, there’s always the stars...and the moon...to shed some light.”

Azula snickered at that and moved to walk ahead of Yue. 

Her back didn’t tingle once. 

~~

And so they walked and walked for miles upon miles. 

Sometimes Yue would lead. Sometimes Azula would demand to instead-though she had no idea where they were going, being a follower didn’t sit right with her. 

She was born a leader after all. 

And her back...her back hadn’t tingled in a very long time. 

The spirit world was vast, but the path they traveled on was seemingly unchanging. The impossibly long journey would’ve made any normal person go mad. But Yue wasn’t a person, she was a spirit. And Azula was far from normal... _and sane._

Although their journey seemed never-ending, it _did_ eventually end. 

As the trees turned from green and blue to red and orange, and as the sky took on a more golden hue, complimenting the smattering of yellow flowers on the ground, Yue knew they’d finally arrived. 

“We go in there.” The moon spirit pointed to a cave surrounded by spiky rocks set aflame. 

“What’s inside?” Azula asked, but she was watching the fiery rocks with a look of envy, still mourning the loss of her bending even though it’d been a very long time since she’d practiced her bending.

“I…” Yue looked a bit distressed. “I don’t know.”

 _Liar._ Was what Azula wanted to hiss, initially. Instead, she responded, “Well in that case, after you, Princess.” 

Yue gave Azula a long-suffering look, one Azula had become accustomed to seeing on the moon spirit, and tentatively made her way inside the cave. 

Azula followed, but not before giving one last forlorn glance to the flames outside. 

~~

When Azula entered the cave she gasped, aloud. 

“Are those…?” She looked at Yue in disbelief, but the other looked just as shocked as her.

As a spirit, few things caught Yue off guard, but this was one of them... 

Laying in the middle of the cave was a pair of dragons, whose bodies and tails extended deep within the rest of the cave behind them. Their wings were folded behind their backs and they were scarlet and cyan in color. They blinked open their eyes as if awakened upon Azula and Yue’s arrival.

The Red Dragon flapped its wings, while the Blue Dragon snorted a small huff of red fire, prompting Yue to stumble back in thinly veiled fear. 

Azula could barely contain her glee. 

“My. My…” The firebender snickered, as she looked at her prizes. “You know what, Princess? Just for this, maybe I _won’t_ attempt to kill you after all.”

Princess Yue was decidedly _not_ as amused as Azula was. 

Azula crouched down, meeting each dragon’s glowing gaze. Her eyes glowed as well, shining with greed and delight over the prospects of what she could do after she stole their powers. 

“Just imagine…” She whispered to herself. “With all that power...I could rule all four nations. I could smite anyone that got in my way. And I could certainly destroy that Woman in Red. After I’m done with her, she will never rise from the ashes of her shame and humiliation!”

Invigorated by her future prospects, she ignored Yue’s panicked voice in the background and moved even closer until she sat on the ground, in the middle of each dragon. Both creatures stared at her as if daring her to do something. 

“Wait, Azula! Whatever you’re doing-”

“Quiet, Princess. Or I might just decide to kill you after all.” Azula snapped, impatiently. “Their power is _mine.”_

“ _They_ have to reach out to _you._ Not the other way around!” Yue sounded truly frightened. Her fear, however, brought Azula no pleasure. In fact, it was rather irritating. “And they haven’t reached out to you, have they? Don’t do this. Don’t try and steal their power-”

“It’s not stealing if it’s my birthright.” Azula countered with a sneer. “And why would you bring me here anyway if this wasn’t what was supposed to happen?”

“I was following orders.” Princess Yue pleaded. “But now...Look. I don’t care about the orders anymore, okay? _Don’t do this. Please!”_

Azula whipped around to shoot her a fierce glare. “I should’ve known. You’re just like all the others. You can’t stand that with their power, I’ll be stronger than _you_.”

“What?!”

“You’re jealous of what’s going to happen, aren’t you?”

“Azula, if you try and _steal_ their powers you'll-”

“I’ll become the strongest being, in this world, _and_ the real world.” 

And with that Azula turned around, and her palms collided with each dragon’s forehead, as she willed their power away from them, and towards herself. At first, she was worried that nothing would happen; she’d already lost her bending, so maybe she wouldn’t be able to steal theirs. 

Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be a problem. 

She felt each dragons’ power begin to trickle up her fingertips, like lightning flowing through her veins. 

But then something went wrong. 

The dragons’ eyes stopped glowing. 

**_You are unworthy._ **

_Unworthy?_ Azula wanted to scream. _Aside from my father, I’m the strongest firebender alive. What do you mean ‘unworthy’?_

Before she could react, the dragons opened their mouths, and let out a stream of fire that scorched her face. She could feel the flames under her eyes, trailing at an angle across her cheeks and stopping at her ears.

_It burned._

There was screaming. Azula wondered if it was her or the moon spirit. She couldn’t tell. 

And then the white searing pain came to an end, as her world faded to black.

~~

“It was his own fault his face got burned.” 

Ty Lee glanced at Mai whose shoulders had tensed, but neither of them said anything, of course. Neither of them would dare confront Azula.

But Azula wasn’t pleased with their silence either. 

_“What?”_ She demanded, trying to aim a rock at one of the turtle ducks in the fountain. Father said her aim had been improving lately and she inclined to believe him. “Is there a problem?”

“Of course not, Azula!” Ty Lee exclaimed. Her smile was practically audible. Mai, however, remained silent. 

“ _Liar_ .” Azula threw another rock, more aggressively this time, causing all of the turtle ducks to scatter. “If there’s an issue, you’re both welcome to bring it up with me directly. We _are_ friends after all.” 

Azula wasn’t expecting either of them to answer her but-

“Do you even know what happened?” Mai’s low voice startled her, prompting the fire prodigy to face her. Ty Lee looked as surprised at Mai’s outburst as Azula felt. 

Azula’s surprise, however, quickly turned to anger. “Well of course I do. Zuzu defied my father’s orders and his face paid the price. _It was his own fault.”_

“He was trying to save-”

“ _Mai_.” Ty Lee interrupted her, sounding uncharacteristically serious for once. 

Azula was thrown off for the second time that afternoon. 

“Nevermind,” Mai muttered, glaring at the ground once more. 

Azula shrugged and then she started smirking. “I bet it hurt.” She all but sang.

Azula failed to notice how the two other girls flinched at her words. 

“I bet it hurt.” She repeated, this time with more feeling. “I hope it did. I hope he learns his lesson. I hope-”

_He comes home._

_I hope he comes home, without any of those radical ideas in his mind…_

_...Of course...I only want him back because...because I need someone else to help me rule once the throne is mine._

_That’s the only reason, I want him back._

_Of course..._

~~

I bet it hurt. 

_It hurt._

Azula regained consciousness with a sharp intake of air.

Her face hurt. It felt like her flesh had been cooked from the inside out and there was nothing she could do about it. 

She felt so powerless. Helpless. Such foreign emotions for a prodigy such as herself. 

It hurt. Everything hurt.

But it was her own fault after all. That didn’t stop her from blaming everyone and everything but herself.

Azula didn’t recognize the part of the spirit world she’d awoken in. She looked up at the sky and it was blue, slightly off from the hue she recognized from the real world, but close enough so that she could pretend not to notice if she really wanted to. 

She found herself lying in a hammock in between two large trees. 

There was a lake to her right spanning in a wide circle across the ground, surrounded by large green trees in the distance. 

She could hear the frog spirits below, and dragon-birds above, chattering incessantly with one another, and she had half a mind to threaten them...if only she had the strength. 

For the first time since her arrival in the spirit world, Azula heard voices, other than Yue’s. Voices that sounded like _people,_ from a few feet away from her. 

She looked over to her left and felt a burning sensation in her gut. 

There stood Princes Yue, clad in a white dress Azula had grown so familiar to seeing, conversing animatedly with what looked to be an overgrown lemur. In fact, once Azula gathered her bearings, even more, she quickly realized that they were not the only ones in this Forest Oasis.

Lemurs, monkeys, wolves, and even tigers, among the animal-spirits present, roamed around the Oasis, some standing on two legs, others on six, talking and laughing and arguing with each other, making their appearance alone the only thing that could distinguish them from human beings. 

Some of the spirits, upon realizing she was awake, waved at her. Others let her be. A tiger spirit sent her an almost empathetic look, upon looking at her face. 

_Her face._

Azula peered over the other side of her hammock and into the water below. 

Her hands immediately came up to her mouth, muffling a scream. 

Red, burnt skin trailed from under her eyes and spread across her cheeks on both sides of her face. It looked as if she were wearing an excessive amount of textured, red war paint.

An ugly twisted feeling bubbled in her chest. 

“Azula!” Princess Yue’s voice floated over to her upon realizing the other was conscious. “Thank spirits you’re awake. Hualin and I tried to heal you as best we could but…” She trailed off, eyeing the scars with a frown. 

Azula’s nails dug into her palms. 

She hadn’t trusted the Princess. _Of course not._ She knew better. 

Trust someone and you were bound to get burned. 

But still….She was unable to silence the tiny voice in the back of her mind, the one shrieking, convincing her that was another instance of betrayal. 

In her shame and anger, she blamed Yue for what had happened. She blamed her for all of it, no matter how unfair that was. 

“This is all your fault.” Azula struggled to keep her voice steady as she sat up in her makeshift bed. She grabbed a startled Yue by the front of her dress and pulled her so that she glared directly into her eyes. “You _wanted_ this to happen.”

Princess Yue looked pained, yet took Azula’s accusations in stride.“This is exactly what I _didn’t_ want to happen, that’s why I warned you...I... If I had known there were dragons in there, I wouldn't have brought you to the cave in the first place.”

Lies. Lies. Lies. 

Azula was _sick_ of all the lies. 

“Liar!” She yelled, letting Yue go.

Azula caught some of the spirits’ attention, but that didn’t stop her tirade. 

“Look at me!” Azula only noticed that she was crying when the salty tears landed on her tender burns. It stung. _Badly._ That prompted more tears, which stung even more. And more. “ _Look what you’ve done to me!”_

Azula was angry for more reasons than one. What the dragons had said to her before they burned her…

**_You are unworthy._ **

That stung even more than her burns at the moment...

“I…” Princess Yue’s eyes were glistening. “I didn’t want this. That’s why I didn’t want you to steal from the dragons. I didn’t-”

“So you think I’m unworthy too.” The words were out of Azula’s mouth before she could reel them in. Overwhelmed, humiliated, and exhausted, Azula crumpled in on herself, falling to her knees as tears rushed down her face. 

The dragons had deemed her unworthy, and now that reminder was on her face, for the rest of her life. 

She was unworthy of their power.

_How?_

_How_ was she unworthy. She was strong. She was powerful. She was an excellent leader-

_If that’s true, then why did everyone leave? If you were such a good leader, then why did all of your followers abandon you?_

Unworthy of...friendship. Unworthy of love. 

_Mother was right._

There was a reason why she was unworthy. There was a reason why no one, not even her father, she realized, and certainly not her mother, cared about her. Loved her. 

There was a reason why no one would ever put her first. And why she’d always had to put herself first. 

When Azula arrived in the Spirit World, she’d been on the brink of falling apart. Now it was all coming to a head. 

She finally understood why things were the way they were. 

_Mother was right._

“I’m a monster.” 

That’s why everyone left. That’s why there was no one, absolutely no one-

“You are _not_ a monster, Azula.”

Yue’s hands tentatively rested on her shoulders. She tilted Azula’s chin upwards with a cool, gentle finger. 

Golden eyes met blue. 

_Liar._

“I’m the moon, Azula. I see all. I’ve _seen_ all. I see _you._ You’re broken and you’re hurt, in more ways than one. I...I can heal the scars on your face, if you let me. But I can’t heal what’s inside of you. You have to do that. But I’m here for you. _I’m here for you._ And it’s not out of pity, or some misplaced heroism. It’s just because... I see you, Azula. I see _you._ ”

And finally, there was someone. 

Everyone had their someone. Not everyone was born seeing the light. Not everyone was born that lucky. 

So sometimes, people needed someone to show them that light, or else they’d stay in darkness forever. They needed someone. 

Ultimately, it was their decision, whether or not to listen. 

Prince Zuko’s someone was his Uncle Iroh. And he listened. 

Firelord Ozai’s someone was his wife, Ursa. He _didn’t_ listen. 

Firelord Sozin’s someone was his oldest friend, Avatar Roku. He listened... until he didn’t. 

And now, finally, Azula had someone. 

Someone who was by no means obligated to stay with her nor to help her. Someone who owed her nothing. Someone she held no power over. Someone who could stab her in the back at any given moment-

_Or be the one to remove the knife and help her heal._

And it was up to her to decide whether to listen or to ignore. 

“Can I help heal you?” Yue whispered, fingers impossibly close to Azula’s scorched skin. 

It was a loaded question. Yue wasn’t just talking about healing the scars on her face. 

And it was up to Azula to decide whether to listen or to ignore.

_I’ve lost everything. What do I have to lose? And what...what could I gain?_

“...Fine....”

_You can try. And I suppose…_

_I suppose I can try as well._

_~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first steps towards redemption are always the hardest. Let's see how Azula fairs...
> 
> (Side note: Other characters will be appearing in the later arc of this story, but for now, we'll be developing the bond between these two!)


	4. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Azula finally found her, recognizing her mane of white hair in an instant, she opened her mouth to complain,loudly,about how Yue should really stop making her do so much peasant work around here-
> 
> “It builds character!”
> 
> “...”
> 
> “And besides, these spirits were kind enough to open their home to us. The least we could do is help out in return.”
> 
> “But I don’t _want_ to.”
> 
> “You can’t just lie in your hammock forever.”
> 
> “Watch me.”
> 
> “Azula-”
> 
> “See you around, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka, Azula is _trying_

By Yue’s estimates, she’d been in the Spirit World with Azula for almost half a year, in real-world time. 

But she’d known Azula for much longer. 

Lonely people, broken people who had no one to turn to...sometimes they liked to air out their grievances to the sky, yelling at the sun, the stars, and most commonly the moon. 

There was a difference between the person, the “monster”, Azula had been to the people closest to her, and the person she was when she yelled, and cried, and simply stared at the moon. 

And although her pain couldn’t excuse all of her behavior and all of her cruelty, it was still important to note that her worst parts weren’t all there was to her, they were simply what was encouraged, what she was taught to display and revel in. 

However, just like the dark side of the moon, there were other sides to Azula, sides that she needed to uncover for herself. 

And as much as Yue wanted to help her, to guide her, to be her someone, she knew that Azula had to do the most challenging parts of this alone. 

When Yue had first arrived in the Spirit World, although she had help from many others, truly finding herself as the moon spirit was a challenge that she had to face for herself. 

But Azula was strong. 

And Yue had faith in her.

For the first time, someone had unconditional faith in her.

~~

Azula heard footsteps approaching her hammock, and bit off a sigh. 

If one more overgrown animal tried to offer her words of wisdom, or give her a horrible insightful lesson on the history of the spirit world, then she’d personally apologize to Yue for going back on her promise to try and be a better person, and burn this entire Oasis to the ground. 

And that was no exaggeration. With or without her bending, she’d find a way.

 _“Oh._ ” Azula rolled her eyes at her visitor. “What do _you_ want?”

Again, she was tasked with becoming a _better_ person. Not good. Not nice. _Better._

And seeing as how _terrible_ she was, the bar was set pretty low, and yet Azula found this nonsense exhausting. But Azula was not one to easily accept failures, so she’d kept at it, regardless of how _exhausting_ confronting her inner demons were. 

The lemur spirit, Hualin, Princess Yue’s friend who’d assisted in healing Azula’s face, invited himself to sit on the hammock next to Azula. 

_Don’t push him off. Don’t push him off. Don’t-_

“How are your burns today, young one?” Hualin asked, completely oblivious to Azula’s current moral dilemma. 

She’d been having a lot of those lately. And she could almost hear Princess Yue’s delighted voice in her mind. _“We’re making progress.”_

The corners of Azula’s mouth twitched, but she fought to keep her expression neutral. 

“I’m fine. And I told you not to call me that. I’m a _Princess._ Or..you know, you _could_ call me Firelord Azula-”

The lemur snickered, moving to sit crisscrossed, adding more weight to the hammock. 

“You’re not the Firelord, young one-” 

_“Not yet.”_ She retorted. “And what do you want? If I have to repeat myself I’ll-” _burn your entire nation to the ground- Oh. Too much. Ummm… Let’s see. I’ll..um…_ “I’ll make you regret it.” She settled on, with a pleased look in her eyes. 

Again. _Better_ person. _Decent_. Baby steps. 

“The Moon Spirit could use your help with the other little ones.”

Azula groaned. She’d been having a nice dream. It was about complete and utter world domination, yes, but it was just a dream...

“She doesn’t need my help.”

“She does.” Hualin pressed, “In fact, she insisted it be you.”

“Well what happens if instead of helping her, I decide to drown one of those little-” Azula coughed. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

_Stupid lemur spirits and their stupid mind powers-_

Hualin gave her a look, and Azula raised her hands in defeat.

“I’m going. I’m going.”

Hua-Lin looked satisfied, and Azula made to walk away, the lemur spirit laid down in her hammock, looking far too comfortable, in Azula’s humble opinion. 

So turned back, aggressively shook the hammock so that he fell and landed with a hard thud, ignored some of the judgemental looks she got from the spirits around her, happily trotted off, in search of Yue.

~~

When Azula finally found her, recognizing her mane of white hair in an instant, she opened her mouth to complain-loudly- about how Yue should really stop making her do so much peasant work around here-

_“It builds character!”_

_“...”_

_“And besides, these spirits were kind enough to open their home to us. The least we could do is help out in return.”_

_“But I don’t_ **_want_ ** _to.”_

_“You can’t just lie in your hammock forever.”_

_“Watch me.”_

_“Azula-”_

_“See you around, Princess.”_

Eventually, as the wounds on her face no longer felt out of place...and as more and more spirits decided it would be a great idea to try and conversate with her...she’d given in.

But she was starting to regret that choice now. 

And as she opened her mouth to whine, like she always did, she paused at the sight. 

Yue was surrounded by a group of rabbits, but there were so many that they almost looked like a cloud. She was smiling, laughing as they hopped around her, eager for their turn to be groomed and fed by the moon spirit. They varied in color ranging from brown to black to white to... _green…_

A white rabbit tried to jump into the body of water, the heart of the Oasis, and Princess Yue had to rush over and catch it before it could. 

She cradled the rabbit against her chest with a fond, yet exasperated smile as scolded it’s reckless behavior. It was unclear where her hair started and its fur ended. 

And Azula stood there, watching the entire scene with wide eyes. 

_Am I having a heart attack...?_ It felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. 

“Azula!” Princess Yue exclaimed, as soon as she noticed her arrival. As she went over to greet the firebender, the rabbits hopped after her. “I’m glad you made it.”

No one had ever smiled that brightly upon Azula’s arrival. 

At least, not in a way that genuine. But the longer she spent with Yue in the Spirit World, the more she realized that everything the moon spirit did was genuine. The lack of ulterior motives was...refreshing. 

“Hm.” Azula responded, and then cleared her throat. “What-”

“Here.” Princess Yue handed her the mischievous white rabbit. “Keep him company.” 

“I…” Azula faltered, staring down into its wide, beady eyes. But before she could say anything else, Yue was waving her hand, and leading them towards the edge of the water. The rest of the rabbits, much more conscientious than the rebellious one, calmly approached the water to drink, and bathe and play. 

The white one fidgeted in Azula’s lap. 

“If you want to go in so badly, I could throw you,” Azula muttered...and she wondered if she was imagining it, or the rabbit really _did_ pause and glare at her. 

“Please don’t murder the rabbits Azula.” Yue shot her a look almost identical to the one she’d given the rabbit earlier. 

The strange feeling arose once more. 

“Well only because you said please.” Azula gave back, absentmindedly petting the creature in her lap. Yue let out a quiet huff of laughter, and Azula actually found that she preferred the sound to the screams of terror of her enemies. 

_Huh. Interesting._

“How are your scars?” Princess Yue asked, tone going somber. 

“When I…” Azula paused, debating whether or not to open up to Yue. But the spirit had healed her thus far. “After I woke up, with these burns...I'd never been in so much pain. I...I didn’t realize how much it hurt.”

_I didn't know how much it hurt, Zuzu. I didn’t know._

Azula made eye contact with Yue once more, glad she wasn’t able to find pity in the other’s gaze. 

“I…” This part was even more difficult. “I know you didn’t want this to happen. I know these scars aren’t your fault. I mean, logically, that wouldn't even make sense. Why give yourself such a strenuous healing task for no good reason? So...what I wanted to say was-... I was-”

_I was wrong. Just say it. Admit to your mistakes._

“I was-”

_Say it. “I was wrong”. Or I’m sorry? Is that what people say? Try that._

“I’m s-”

_I’ve never said it before, but why can’t I now? “I was wrong. I’m sorry.” Why can’t I?_

“Azula.” Yue gives her a tender look. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too.”

And that made Azula angry because _she_ was the one that was supposed to say it, so why couldn’t she say it? And what did _Yue_ have to be sorry for, anyways-

“You shouldn’t apologize if there’s nothing for you to be sorry for.” Azula lashed out, feeling...feeling _upset_ , immediately afterwards.

“I brought you to the cave.” Yue countered. 

“I-”

“We’re both sorry. How’s that instead?” Yue’s gaze turned hopeful.

Azula took a deep breath. 

“I suppose, it’ll do.”

~~


	5. What You Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not alone, just look up in the sky. And I’ll be with you. Even if I’m not there, I’m with you.” She shot the other a smile that was so radiant, glowing brighter than any moon that the spirit could conjure up, and all of a sudden, a realization hit Azula like a ton of bricks.  
>  _Oh._  
>  I care about her.

“My mother...she wasn’t very present in my life, back when I was alive.” Yue began during a quiet night in the Oasis. Many of the rest of the spirits were tucked away in their own hammocks or up in the trees or down at the bottom of the sea. There was no need for rest in this world, but the others seemed to enjoy emulating sleeping and hibernating every now and then.

At the moment, both were sharing Azula’s hammock, and the firebender felt no sudden urge to push her off.

In fact...in fact, a part of her wanted to pull the moon spirit in even closer.

But she would’ve rather lost _another_ Agni Kai then voice those thoughts aloud. So she buried them, deep, deep enough so that not even Yue could read them with her omnipotence.

“And my father,” she continued in that same low, melodic voice that seemed to put Azula at ease, even in the midst of this strange, strange world. “I loved him too but...I was a destiny to him. A legacy. To my parents I was a symbol, a beacon of hope, you know?”

Azula nodded.

She knew. 

She knew all too well.

“I guess, for me at least, the hardest thing about truly becoming a spirit..” Yue looked off into the sky. And then with a flick of her fingers, a small glowing crescent moon appeared. “Was accepting that I was no more than a legacy. Something that needed to be fulfilled.”

“Do you regret it?” Azula asked. Yue had told her in-depth a while back about what she’d done to protect the Northern Water Tribe. It filled Azula with a mixture of conflicting pride and resentment. 

Pride that Yue had saved her people. Resentment because her actions had caused _Azula’s_ people to lose.

And even more resentment because, secretly, she wasn’t nearly as upset about the fire nation having lost that battle as she was proud of Yue for coming into her powers.

But again. She kept these thoughts buried. They were dangerous and new, and Azula couldn’t understand them. So she ignored them instead. 

“I don’t regret it.” Princess Yue shook her head. “Not at all. It just took some getting used to. All difficult things do, you know?”

Azula dared to shift even to sit even closer by Yue. She could almost feel the other’s power rolling off of her in waves. 

She could hardly make eye contact with the moon spirit as she nodded in agreement, instead choosing to stare off at the tiny moon in the sky.

“My…” Azula trailed off but she could feel Yue’s encouragement from where she sat. She was no longer a stranger to it. The encouraging smiles that Yue would give her every time Azula made a conscious decision _not_ to antagonize Hualin or the other spirits _for fun_ . The encouraging words she’d offer Azula as the other broke down, screaming and yelling about how _this is useless, it’s all pointless, there’s no way I’ll ever become like_ **_you_ ** _or_ **_my brother_ ** _or the_ **_avatar_ ** _I’m not_ **_good,_ ** _I’m-_

 **** _“Better Azula. Not good. Just, better than before.”_

So Azula went on. She tried. But only because there was finally someone there, reassuring her it was worth the effort. 

“My mother feared me because I was a monster. And father praised me for the same reason.” Azula felt her hands grip the soft blanket, Yue had draped across their legs. She dug her nails into it rather than her palms. “Grandfather wanted me to be like my father. My father wanted me to be like him. _I_ wanted to be like him but...”

“But?” Princess Yue asked. It was a genuine inquiry. 

“Now, I just want to be like me, whoever that is.” 

Her voice was barely above a whisper, as if she, the fearless fire prodigy, was finally afraid.

And she _was_ afraid. 

Afraid of being so _honest_ especially with someone who could use it against her in a heartbeat.

Afraid that her Father and the entire fire nation would somehow hear her hushed declaration, and declare her a traitor amongst their people.

Afraid that...it was too late. She’d already chosen her path, made her decisions, hurt the people she was supposed to care about, and now it was too late to discover herself.

Her mind was going into overdrive. She squeezed onto the blanket even tighter, pressing her eyes closed, trying to anchor herself to the present-because that’s all they had in this world, the present.

“Azula. It’ll be okay. You’re not alone.”

_For now._ Azula thought bitterly.

Princess Yue pointed to the sky. To the same moon she’d created earlier on.

“You’re not alone, just look up in the sky. And I’ll be with you. Even if I’m not there, I’m with you.” She shot the other a smile that was so radiant, glowing brighter than any moon that the spirit could conjure up, and all of a sudden, a realization hit Azula like a ton of bricks.

_Oh..._

Azula felt the corners of her mouth twitch, and she didn’t know what to do. It was unnatural for her...an involuntary reaction...but she found herself giving Yue a soft smile back.

_Oh._

_I care about her._

_~~_

Azula could feel all the spirits’ eyes on her, watching with rapt attention from afar. She could feel it coursing through her body-a fierce need to win, to conquer her opponent- as she glared into Hualin’s beady eyes. 

“Your move, little one.” 

Azula stared down at the enchanted game board and then back at the lemur spirit, but there were no tells on his face. She couldn’t predict his next move. 

She was one step behind. For a prodigy that wouldn’t do. 

Azula chanced a glance at Yue, who was one of the many spirits watching the intense game from the sidelines. Their eyes met and the moon spirit sent her two thumbs up with a winning grin to accompany them. 

Azula couldn’t help the small smile that was desperately trying to make its way to her mouth, but she did her best to repress it and focus. 

“It’s alright if you can’t think of anything, little one.” Hualin offered, his expression a mix of gloating and genuine kindness that had Azula involuntarily rolling her eyes. “I’m undefeated thus-far.”

“ _Thus-far._ ” Azula hissed back, concentrating on the board even harder.

This wasn’t like any other game she’d ever seen in the real world-like Pai Sho or “King of the Hill.”

For instance, the pieces on this board, in particular, could move by themselves, so long as you willed them to with your mind. The board itself was floating in mid-air between the two players, and in order to play the game, they had to utilize the _entire_ board including the sides, the bottom, and even the air above it. 

It hadn’t taken Azula long to learn the rules, a friendly tiger spirit named Chi-Chi had taught her and she’d mastered it within a few games. 

However, Hualin truly _was_ undefeated thus far. 

She could hear some of the spectators murmuring around her. 

_“The prodigy against the master. I wonder the outcome..”_

_“Do you think Hualin will go easy on her?” “Has he ever gone easy on anybody-?”_

_“She’ll win. I know she will.”_ Azula had recognized that last voice immediately. 

Struck with a sudden insight, Azula realized the issue was that she’d been moving her pieces along the board too aggressively. She’d only been focusing on taking Hualin’s defenses out, and attacking his pawns, trying to force herself to his side. And while that strategy might’ve worked well with others, Hualin was far too perceptive. 

It’s like the lemur-spirit could sense her every move. 

So Azula had to switch tactics. 

As the endless game went on, she became more protective over her pieces. She focused on strengthening her defense and made it a point to pay intelligently, rather than violently. 

...At one point, she wondered if this was some contrived metaphor for her life, but decided not to dwell on it...

Once the game was finally over, Azula sent Hualin a devilish smirk as the spirits began to disperse after the thunderous applause.

“Undefeated huh?” Azula gloated, twirling her winning piece around in her fingers. 

Hualin sighed but looked amused. “Not anymore, I suppose.”

“How does it feel?” 

Hualin smiled serenely but didn’t answer. Instead, he offered her this, “You have a brilliant mind Azula. Always remember that you can switch tactics at any time. It’s never too late. That is why you won after all.” He bowed, a signature fire nation bow, and walked away.

“I knew it!” Princess Yue exclaimed, ambling over, “I knew you’d win.” 

Something warm unfurled in Azula’s chest. “Why? Is it because ‘You’re the moon’ and ‘You know _most’?_ ” 

The moon spirit shook her head, given Azula an exasperated look. “Of course not.”

“Then why-”

“It’s because you’re you, Azula. I believe in you, always.” 

A cool breeze swept through the Oasis, flowing through Yue’s hair. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like the multicolored stars in the sky. 

Azula was left breathless. 

They stood there, impossibly close, almost as if they were recreating their first encounter from so _so_ long ago, but this time, instead of malice and distrust sparking in the air between them, it was something new entirely. 

Something enchanting, tantalizing almost. Something good, _so good._

But Azula couldn’t. 

She broke everything she touched. She wasn’t built for _this. This_ was good, and, no matter how many times Princess Yue tried to tell her otherwise, she was decidedly _not_. They’d both get hurt, Azula knew that. 

And that’s why she leaned away, mumbling a curt, almost cold, “Goodbye.” to the moon spirit, and decided not to look back. 

She did it for the same reason why she’d banished everyone from her kingdom before her coronation.

She pushed people away before they could hurt her. 

The only difference this time was that Azula wasn’t just protecting herself. 

She was protecting Yue as well. 

~~

“Miss Azula!” A tiny fox spirit came trotting towards her. He stood no more than two feet tall on both legs, and almost tripped on his way over to the ex-firebender. Azula reluctantly sat up from her hammock-she couldn’t remember her dream this time, only that it’d been _nice_ and...

 _“What?”_ Azula snapped, “Can’t you see that I was busy?”

The small fox tilted it’s head to the side, in adorable confusion, “But, Miss Azula, you were sleeping!”

“Exactly. I was _busy.”_

He began pouting, and not wanting to deal with a tantrum fueled by spiritual energy, Azula huffed and acquiesced, “ _Fine._ What do you want?”

“Where’s Miss Yue?” 

Azula paused, tensing up. After that night, after they _almost…_ well-

The atmosphere around the two had been stilted, to say the least. Soon after the _incident_ , they made the mutual, yet unspoken decision, to just avoid each other, as best they could. The Forest Oasis was quite large, and they could go for extended periods of time without bumping into one another, but whenever they did it was...an _unpleasant_ affair to say the least. 

Yue always remained diplomatic, but detached, whereas Azula didn’t even try…

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly. 

The fox began pouting again. “Can you help me find her? Please?”

“No. Now go away.” Azula made shooing gestures with her hands. 

“Miss Azula!” The fox spirit whined. 

_“_ Shoo.”

“But-”

_“Scram.”_

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

_“No.”_

“Why _don’t_ you wanna see Miss Yue? She’s so nice and pretty and-”

“Awww.” Azula cooed, in a mocking tone. “Does someone have a _crush_?” 

_Well, that hit a little too close to home._

He started giggling, eyes twinkling as if he knew something she didn’t, and gave her no answer. Knowing that unless she helped the little brat, he wouldn’t leave her alone, she sighed, loudly, and dragged him off by one of his pointy ears, searching for the moon spirit.

~~

_“There she is!”_

Princess Yue was leaning against a tree, looking up into the sky, like it held all the answers to her questions, all the secrets to the universe. 

She startled at the young spirit’s voice and turned in his direction. 

The fox excitedly hopped over to her, but Yue was thrown by the presence of the person who’d accompanied him. She mumbled a soft _“Hello Nava”_ in greeting, and then chanced a glance at Azula. 

Azula was staring back, it felt like her eyes were burning holes straight through her.

Yue opened her mouth to say something, and then abruptly closed it. She opened it again and closed it again. 

She wanted to reach out. She wanted to say _something_ . _Anything._

She just had no idea _what._

“Thank you.” Princess Yue settled on, instead. Cradling the fox spirit in her arms. “Thank you for bringing Nava here.”

“It was either that or listen to him wax poetry about you for an eternity.” 

Yue winced. 

Azula bit her lip... _I didn’t mean to say that..._

“Well, thank you anyway.” Princess Yue muttered, turning around and walking off with the spirit, who began chattering away about all of the exciting things he’d done lately with the rest of his pack, leaving Azula staring after them, a surge of emotions from seeing Yue twisting around inside of her. 

Unfortunately, this time, they were impossible to ignore. 

~~

Azula wandered the forest, winding through the trees, searching for answers in the sky, soon figuring out it’s impossible to find an answer to a question if you don’t even know what’s being asked. 

She knew exactly where she was, how far away she was from her hammock and the rest of the community, and yet she was lost, wandering aimlessly, looking for something and yet nothing at the same time.

She had no idea what to do, it’d been a foreign feeling until now. 

**_Azula._ **A voice whispered through the air. 

“Who’s there?” Azula demanded, whipping her head in all directions to find the source of the sound. Maybe she’d just imagined it-

**_Azula. I can give you what you desire._ **

“Show yourself!” Her fists tightened by her side. She was on edge, prepared to attack anything that pursued her, even without any other powers to rely on. 

Azula certainly wasn’t planning to go down without a fight. 

**_As you wish._ **

Materializing from one of the trees in front of her, was a tall woman, dressed in all black. But what struck Azula was the hat that she was wearing to conceal her face. 

It was the same exact hat the Woman in Red had been wearing the day she’d attacked her. Suddenly all the anger and the helplessness that she’d felt during that ambush swelled inside of her in the present moment. 

“You,” Azula growled, advancing upon her. “ _You’re_ the reason why I’m here.” 

The spirit, or entity, or _whatever_ she was, let out a low rumbling chuckle that made all of the trees around them tremble and quake. 

**_I am not the foe you seek. Some call me the heart of this Oasis. Others may call me the Forest Spirit. Either way, I am not the “Woman in Red” that plagues your restless mind. Though...from what I can see in your memories, her disguise is similar to mine._ **

Unphased by the fact that the Forest Spirit had so casually invaded her mind, Azula simply nodded in affirmation. “You and her have a similar hat with the same veil. I don’t trust any _coward_ who has to hide their face.

The Forest Spirit laughed again, amused by Azula’s fierce temper. 

**_You do not need to trust me, to work with me._ **

Azula begged to differ but kept this to herself. “What could you possibly want from me? Right now, I’m just a non-bender with ugly scars. What use could I be to you?”

**_I can give you the power you desire. But in turn, you must do something for me._ **

Azula paused, contemplative. “Power? You mean...you mean my-”

**_Your bending. Yes. It’s yours, and you’ll be stronger than ever if you accept my offer._ **

It all sounded too good to be true. Azula wasn’t so naive to think this mission would be simple or easy. 

But she was lost...she was lost, and what else was there for her to do? And the prospect of getting her powers back was far too tantalizing to ignore. And so...

“What would you have me do?”

**_You must destroy the moon._ **

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this update!  
> ~Stay tuned to see what Azula will do next~


	6. Azula Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula could only manage to gape at her, heart pounding violently in her chest. “And Azula? I hope...I hope after this, you can be happy.”
> 
> Yue gave her one last broken smile and began to walk away, away from the Oasis, away from Azula. And it was only until she was gone, that Azula recovered from her shock. 
> 
> “Yue!” Azula shouted into the nothingness. “Yue wait! I-... I…” Azula shook her head, fist tightening over the necklace, a wild irrational anger sweeping through her as she began to kick and scream at the trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula has to make a tough choice.

~~

**_You must destroy the moon._ **

Azula stood frozen, staring at the entity with a blank expression on her face. Perhaps...perhaps she’d misheard-

**_You’re not mistaken, Azula. In order for you to take back the power that’s rightfully yours, you must destroy the moon._ **

She took in a deep breath, uneased by how shaky it was. “And by destroying the moon you mean, you mean destroying Yue.”

It wasn’t a question, more an affirmation. 

**_Indeed._ **

“Why?” Azula demanded, wishing she could rip back the veil on the spirit's hat and look her in the eyes.  _ “Why?” _

**_That is none of your concern._ **

“You’re asking me to kill someone, of course, it’s my concern!” Azula’s shouts echoed through the Oasis. 

The spirit seemed vaguely amused.  **_I’m not asking you to kill her. I’m telling you to take away her power._ **

“How-?”

**_Time works differently here, but make haste Azula. I don’t like to be kept waiting. Once the task is complete, seek out any tree and you’ll find me._ **

And then the Forest Spirit materialized into a black shadow, slinking back into the trees once more, leaving Azula infuriated and confused. 

Take away Yue’s powers? Was that even possible? Wouldn’t the Moon Spirit put up a fight? Could Azula win that fight? 

Would...would she even  _ want  _ to win that fight? 

Overwhelmed, Azula retraced her footsteps, away from the Forest Spirit’s, and found herself unconsciously drifting towards where she knew Princess Yue would be. 

~~

Yue was sat by the heart of the Oasis, the same body of water where she’d tend to the rabbits and the other small creatures who lived in this world. The calm stillness of the water, its saturated blue, it all served to ease her mind and calm her heart. For no reason other than curiosity, she stuck a hand in the water, amused as the blue became a deep magenta at her touch. 

And she could see herself in the reflection. And also the person that stood behind her, though she’d sensed Azula approaching a while before she’d arrived. 

Yue smiled, brokenly, and retracted her hand from the water. She stood to face Azula and the ex-firebender stiffened under Yue’s gaze. 

It was silent. There was no wind in the Spirit World. No back and forth sloshing of water, from the Oasis. It was just them, and for Azula that was excruciating. 

“Yue-” Azula’s voice cracked. She hardly ever addressed Yue by her name. Usually, it was  _ Princess  _ or  _ Moon Spirit _ , never just Yue. 

“This necklace,” Princess Yue interrupted, twiddling with the light blue pendant in between her fingers. “Think of it as a heart.” 

Azula nodded, slowly, trying to focus, trying to ignore the battle that was raging across her mind. 

“When we exchange necklaces in our tribe, it’s like we’re giving each other our hearts. Our souls. That’s what marriage is after all, or what it should be, an exchange of the heart and the soul.” 

“We don’t have anything like that in the Fire Nation.” Azula found herself replying. She’d always found Water Tribe customs strange and secretly pretended not to be fascinated by them, so as not to anger her Father. “Marriage is simply a means to an end.” 

Yue hummed, “Mine was meant to be that as well, ‘a means to an end’. When I was alive, I’d never met someone who I’d gladly give my heart and soul to.” 

Azula’s throat was constricting. She knew if she tried to speak, it’d be nonsensical, inaudible. 

But she tried anyway. “Yue…” The question,  _ Why are you telling me this?  _ remained unspoken.

“I’m the moon, Azula.” Yue almost smiled. “I see all, and know most.” 

And then it hit her, like a sword impaling her chest. 

_ She knows. She knows about the deal. About the Forest Spirit. God. Of course, she knows.  _ “I...I don’t…” 

And then Yue was sliding the necklace off her neck, reaching for Azula’s hand and dropping it on her palm, squeezing their hands together before she pulled away. 

“I said I was going to help you a while back, didn’t I? I promised you that.” Azula could only manage to gape at her, heart pounding violently in her chest. “And Azula? I hope...I hope after this, you can be happy.”

Yue gave her one last broken smile and began to walk away, away from the Oasis, away from Azula. And it was only until she was gone, that Azula recovered from her shock. 

“Yue!” Azula shouted into the nothingness. “Yue wait! I-... I…” Azula shook her head, fist tightening over the necklace, a wild irrational anger sweeping through her as she began to kick and scream at the trees. 

_ She made her choice. It’s not my fault! She’s alive isn’t she? I’m not the villain. I didn’t kill her. _

_ I didn’t do this. She did.  _

_ I…  _

_ I’m not the villain.  _

_ I didn’t ask for this. I...I’m not the villain.  _

“I’m not the villain.” Azula repeated out loud, just for good measure. She ignored the rush of tears streaming down her face, and then went back to abusing the trees, this time for a reason other than anger. “Come out. I know you’re there. Come out!”

The Forest Spirit appeared once more, materializing with the same dreaded, veiled hat Azula had quickly come to despise. 

**_Ah._ ** The entity peered at the necklace.  **_So that was the source of her powers._ **

Azula said nothing.

**_You can hold onto the necklace for now. There’s something I must take care of, first. Think of it as a bargaining chip. So long as you have the necklace, I have your powers. We will meet soon again for the exchange. Farewell, Azula._ **

The Forest Spirit faded in the trees again, and Azula wanted to fade with her. 

But it would be worth it, right? Once she had her power, it would all be worth it, right? Once she had her powers she could escape the Spirit World and conquer all four nations...and sure, if that idea wasn’t very appealing at the moment, it would be in the future, right?

_ Right?  _

That’s still what she wanted, right? 

~~

A day? A week? A month? A miscellaneous time period in between…

It’d been  _ a while _ since Azula had heard back from the Forest Spirit. But she still had her bargaining chip, Yue’s necklace...and if she couldn’t stand to look at it, if she held onto it a little too tightly when Yue’s absence became too much to handle..nobody else needed to know. 

She hadn’t had the courage to return to her hammock, all of the other spirits there...they reminded her of-

But Azula went back eventually, anyways, simply to prove to herself that she could. 

However, as she returned, she was met with a distraught Hualin, frantically conversing with some of the other spirits. 

“Azula!” He cried, upon seeing her. Azula quickly pocketed Yue’s necklace, and greeted him as normally as possible. 

“Thank goodness you’re alright, we weren’t sure…” He trailed off, eyes darkening. “Something’s happened.” 

She could feel a nervous sweat begin to form on her brow. “What do you mean?” Were they on to her? Did they know what she’d done?

“Princess Yue has been captured by the dark entity known as the Forest Spirit.”

~~

_ What? Captured? No. No, you’re wrong. She’s powerless now...what would the Forest Spirit want her for?  _ “Captured?”

“The Forest Spirit has had it out for us spirits, for ages.” The lemur spirit began to explain. 

“She’s one of the strongest spirits to exist.” A tiger spirit elaborated. “Our powers individually are no match for hers.” 

“Mn. It’s why we build communities together, all across the Spirit World” A fox spirit continued. “We’re stronger in numbers, and our powers can act as a shield, warding off evil entities like the Forest Spirit.”

“But my kind sensed a change in the sky recently.” A wolf spirit looked up above. “The moon is gone. And with Yue captured by the Forest Spirit it’s only a matter of time before the Spirit can absorb the moon’s powers and take over this Oasis as well.”

“Azula, I understand you’re only human, but you know Yue best. And she was rather fond of you.” Hualin pleaded. “Can you help us, in any way?”

They looked at her intently, missing the way she dug her nails into her skin. 

“I...I can’t. I don’t…” Azula then steeled herself, making her voice as icy as possible. “Thank you for your hospitality, but like you said, I’m only human. This isn’t my problem.” 

She turned around, walking away as quickly as possible, but Hualin’s sad voice made her momentarily pause in her tracks. 

“But don’t you miss seeing the moon in the sky?”

And at that, Azula walked away even faster. 

~~

_ She made her choice and I made mine.  _

_ I’m not the villain. I’m not- _

Azula was exhausted. She didn’t  _ need _ to rest in this world, but sleep was steadily clouding her muddled mind. 

She sat on the forest floor, leaning back against a tree, when suddenly she felt something tap her shoulder. 

She was startled, “Yue?” she whispered, far too hopeful. 

“Not quite.” 

Azula knew that voice, all too well. She craned her head to the side, to stare at the woman sitting next to her, pressed up against her shoulder. And it took all of her strength not jolt up and run away, or lash out in a violent fit of anger. 

_ “Ursa.”  _

“Not quite.” Azula’s mother repeated. “I’m not actually here, you must already know that, but...that’s not what’s important at the moment.” 

Azula didn’t care if this was really her mother or not. If it was some type of illusion trying to lure her into a trap or  _ whatever.  _ All she cared about was- “Why are  _ you  _ here, of all people?” _ Don’t lose it. Don’t lose it. Don’t explode- _

“You’re struggling right now, aren’t you?” Ursa sounded apologetic, but when she reached out to comfort her daughter, Azula flinched away. 

“Let me guess?” She hissed, curling in on herself. “You’re here to judge me for what I did? To call me a monster again?”

Ursa shook her head.

“Then  _ why are you here?”  _ Azula was becoming hysterical. “If not a monster, then I’m a villain right?  _ I’m the villain! _ I guess you were right all along mother! You were-” Azula choked, harshly fisting her hair. 

“I’m not here to judge you,” Ursa explained. “The Moon Spirit willingly her power to you. What happens next, isn’t your fault.”

_ Then why do I feel like it is? Why do I feel so...so… _

“I’m not obligated to help her.” Azula bit out, finally taking in her mother’s appearance. She looked just as she had when Azula was a small child. It was unsettling and comforting at the same time. Azula had no idea if it made her feel better or worse. 

Probably a mix of both. 

“You’re not.” Ursa agreed, easily. 

“She  _ gave  _ me her power, I didn’t ask her-”

“You never  _ had  _ to ask her, Azula. She would’ve given you the necklace, regardless.”

Azula’s heart broke a little more. “I...I can’t take it back. The Forest Spirit has her, and I’m powerless. Even if I wanted to save her, I  _ couldn’t.”  _

“Do you?” Ursa sounded curious. 

“Do I  _ what?”  _

“Nevermind if you can, or cannot. But do you  _ want  _ to save her?”

Azula didn’t answer. 

“I’m not here to tell you what to do.” Ursa continued, not waiting for Azula’s response. “I’m not here to make you the hero or the villain of this story. If you choose to save her, don’t do it out of obligation. Don’t do it because you plan on making her owe you in the future.”

“Then why?!” Azula exploded, throwing her hands up. “Why save her at all?”

“Save her because you  _ want _ to. No one is forcing you too. For once, you have a choice, Azula.” And then her mother was gone, disappearing as silently and as seamlessly as she’d appeared. 

Azula was left, alone in the middle of the forest.

She clutched onto the blue necklace, having a small epiphany over how beautiful it finally was.

_ She  _ **_gave_ ** _ this to me.  _

_ She gave this to  _ **_me._ **

The sky had shifted to dark, a deep navy blue. The multicolored stars were scattered throughout the dark canvas. But something was missing. 

There was no moon in the sky.

Azula finally broke down, crying and screaming and clutching at herself until her throat felt raw and the salt began to seep into her scars, making them sting. 

There was no moon in the sky. 

And finally, it all made sense. Seeing her mother again, someone who cared for her,  _ conditionally _ made it all click. 

Yue hadn’t been obligated to sacrifice herself for Azula either, but she  _ had.  _

Azula viciously rubbed at her eyes, and then finally stood up. She pushed her hair away from her neck, and slid on Yue’s necklace, the pendant feeling cool against her skin. She expected it to feel foreign and strange, but it didn’t. It felt safe, it felt like…

_ “Yue.” _ She held the light blue pendant tight. “I was wrong. Ursa was wrong too, in a way.”

_ I  _ **_am_ ** _ obligated to help you.  _

_ But it’s not because you’ll owe me anything in the future.  _

_ It’s not because anyone’s forcing me to. _

_It’s not because you’ve done so much for me, and I feel like I have_ _to repay you._

_ I’m obligated to help you, because it’s our duty to help the people we love.  _

“And I love you.”  _ I’m sorry it took me so long to realize. I’ve never loved anyone this way before. _

Suddenly Azula had a new mission. Getting back her powers, destroying the mysterious Woman in Red...those all paled in comparison to her newest one…

Saving the moon.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this update!


	7. Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **You!** The entity sounded enraged. **Why would you do that?**
> 
>  _There was no way I could save the both of us. So I just saved her instead._ Out loud, Azula replied with a snarky, “I don’t like ultimatums.” 
> 
> **Well. Well.** The voice switched to mocking. **I guess you’re rather worthless after all.**
> 
> The smoke disappeared from under her, and then she was falling. 

When the Forest Spirit eventually reappeared, Azula was prepared this time. The entity reached out, intent on accepting the necklace, but paused once she realized Azula was wearing it. 

“You can keep any power you were going to offer me. The deal’s off. Now...where’s the Princess?” Azula demanded.

**_Hm. How disappointing. I thought you of all people would see things my way._ **

A rumbling chuckle shook the forest, and with a snap of the entity’s fingers, suddenly they were no longer in the Oasis. 

The shift made Azula stumble over her feet, truly realizing how foolish and brash her actions had been. She was _powerless,_ utterly useless, in this state. The scariest things about her at the moment were her temper and her scars, neither of which was going to save her _or_ Yue. And despite that, she’d decided to take on one of the most powerful Spirits in their own terrain...

The worst part was that, for Yue, she would’ve done it again, in a heartbeat. 

**_Turn around._ **

Azula did.

~~

The landscape contrasted vastly with the lush green forest Azula had grown used to. This terrain was rock and spiky, one wrong move and she’d find one of her limbs impaled. 

But what held her attention was the large volcano before her, bubbling and oozing crimson red lava, redder than any lava she’d ever seen before. She could feel its heat from where she stood. And suspended above the volcano, on a floating platform of dark smoke was Yue. She was unconscious, delicate features so peaceful conflicting perfectly with the chaos around her. 

**_Give me the necklace, or else you’ll suffer a similar fate._ **

Azula scanned the area again, vying for time. Her eyes circled back to the spiky rocks. She remembered them from such a long time ago, when she’d first arrived in the spirit world. They reminded her of the rocks that led to the Dragon Cave. 

_The Dragons..._

There was no cave in sight...but Azula was running out of options. 

She had to _try_ . She knew _they_ had to reach out to her first, but she had to try the other way around. And she was willing to risk getting her entire face burnt off if it could help her save Yue and herself. 

_You said I was unworthy of your power._ Azula projected to the dragon spirits. She had no idea if they could hear her or not. She had no idea if she was even praying to them correctly. But she had to try. _And maybe you're right. I would’ve used it for the wrong reasons. But I don’t want your power anymore, I_ **_need_ ** _it. I need to save her. I...I can’t do this alone. I need your help. Please-_

 **_I’m getting impatient._ **The entity’s voice sounded more like a growl than speech. Azula’s world shifted once more and she found herself at the edge of the mouth of the volcano. The lava that spit out barely missed her by a centimeter. 

**_Time’s running out, Azula. Hand over the necklace._ **

It was hopeless, trying to save the both of them. Azula knew what needed to happen next.

“Wake her up.” She demanded. For some reason, the Forest Spirit was unable to just snatch the necklace away from Azula. Evidently, it needed to be _offered_ to the entity, and this was a weakness Azula intended on exploiting. 

**_Waking her up before her inevitable death? That’s cruel, even for you. So be it._ **

Yue woke up with a gasp, disoriented, and then horrified. 

Azula was many things. Selfish. Mean. Unworthy. But she was also unpredictable and as fast as lightning. 

She worked well under pressure. 

Azula had to time her plan perfectly. So whilst the Forest Spirit was busy laughing at Yue, as soon as the Moon Spirit stood upright, Azula leaped across the dark smoke and pushed Yue off, thrusting her necklace at her, as the other fell off the edge of the volcano. The Spirit narrowly avoided falling into the volcano, but Azula had calculated for that and pushed with enough force to prevent that from happening. 

The problem was Azula couldn’t leap off with her.

Now that Yue had the necklace again, she’d regain her Spirit powers and could survive the fall unscathed. For Azula, she’d be falling to her instant death... 

And Azula couldn’t have just thrown the necklace at Yue either. It might’ve fallen into the lava, or worse, been interpreted as an offering, which would’ve allowed the Forest Spirit to intercept it. 

She’d had to be clever and unpredictable.

And so she took Yue’s place, almost smiling as she saw the flicker of white glowing light in her peripheral vision. _It’d worked._ Yue was getting powers back, and she’d survive. It was too bad Azula wouldn't be around to see it much longer. 

**_You!_ ** The entity sounded enraged. **_Why would you do that?_ **

_There was no way I could save the both of us. So I just saved her instead._ Out loud, Azula replied with a snarky, “I don’t like ultimatums.” 

**_Well. Well._ ** The voice switched to mocking. **I guess you’re rather worthless after all.**

The smoke disappeared from under her, and then she was falling. 

She could hear screaming, but she was certain it wasn’t hers. It was far too melodic. Of course, Yue of all people would sound beautiful even in anguish. 

It was getting hotter as she fell farther. Her vision was getting darker and she decided to close her eyes, accepting her fate to the lava below. 

**_We heard your call._ **

Just as Azula felt her back begin to burn uncontrollably, something flew underneath her, cushioning her fall. 

Azula risked opening her eyes again, but instead of a fiery agonizing death, she was met with the sight of gorgeous blue scales and wings that went on for miles. 

**_Perhaps you are worthy after all._ **

“Azula!” Azula whipped her head in the direction of the voice, and saw Yue, _her Yue_ , riding the Red Dragon with a tear-stained face and a wild look in her eyes. Her flowing white hair, once perfect and tamed, was flowing and in disarray. And when she met Azula’s incredulous gaze, Yue began laughing, hysterically.

Azula couldn’t help but join her. 

Unbeknownst to either of them, both girls had the same thought coursing through their minds: _She’s stunning._

 _Thank you._ Azula projected to her dragons. Instead of a verbal reply, she was met with emotions instead. Acceptance and peace easily flowed from them and into her. 

They landed at the base of the volcano, where the Forest Spirit was attempting to escape and Yue stopped the entity in its tracks, binding her with white light. 

**_Well, well. I certainly didn't expect this._ **

“I guess... ” Azula stood at Yue’s side, her dragons circling the sky above her. A wry smile came to her face. _"You miscalculated."_

**_Well then. You win this round, Yue. You can trap me on the dark side of the moon if you’d like. But be warned, I’ll escape. I’ll be back._ **

“We’ll be there if you do,” Azula promised, unable to temper the maniacal tone her voice had taken on...it was sort of exhilarating, _dealing_ with an antagonist rather than _being_ one, so she felt as though her slight excitement was warranted. 

With a snap of her fingers, Yue’s eyes and hair glowed, and the Forest Entity turned to smoke, ascending in the air, leaving only the black-veiled hat in her wake. 

Suddenly, _after all of that,_ Azula was nervous. She was tensed up, waiting for any blame and frustration, any hatred and anger that Yue would send her way. She was prepared. She was ready. She was-

“You’re okay.” And there it was, that blinding smile that Azula was ready to risk it all for. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Yue?” Azula whispered. The spirit hummed in response. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry-”

_I’m sorry you gave you up your powers because of me. I’m sorry I put you through that._

_I’m sorry I blamed you for my scars, all that time ago. I can finally say it, now. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

“Don’t be sorry.” Yue shook her head, and then, “But, please don’t leap to your death in a volcano for me ever again either, okay?”

And that startled a laugh out of Azula. Ever since they’d stopped talking, Azula had wondered if she’d ever be able to laugh again. “Only if you promise not to sacrifice your powers for me again, like some idiotic martyr.”

Yue snickered. Her eyes were moist and Azula could only assume she looked the same. 

Her dragons-Azula could sense they were fed-up with uselessly hovering around-landed with separate thuds behind the pair, and Yue jumped, almost forgetting they were there.

“This is a new development…” Yue trailed off. In the heat of the moment, with all of the adrenaline in the air, she’d rode the Red Dragon with no problem, but now she reverted back to her primal fear. 

“They won’t bite... _they just breathe fire_.” Yue gave her an unimpressed look. Azula smirked. She held out a hand which Yue reluctantly accepted, and guided her in petting their heads. The pair quickly realized that tremors in the earth were coming from the dragons-

“They’re purring.” Yue cooed, and with that, her fear magically disappeared. Azula rolled her eyes, and suddenly realized she hadn’t let go of Yue’s hand. 

But she didn’t want to. 

She didn’t ever want to. 

“Wait a minute.” Yue seemed to have a sudden epiphany. “Azula, do you trust me?” 

“Yes,” Azula replied, without hesitation, enjoying the way it made Yue pause, momentarily flustered. 

The Moon Spirit gently guided her hands to rest on both of the dragon's heads. The stance gave her some anxiety, the last time she’d had her hands on the dragons like this, half of her face paid the price. 

“They reached out to you, so let them do it again...I think you’ll like what happens next.”

And so Azula closed her eyes and did her best to keep her mind open, quelling her fear.

She trusted Yue. 

And suddenly a thought appeared in her mind. A thought that wasn’t her own. It wasn’t verbal, she couldn’t put it into words, but she knew exactly what they were trying to communicate. 

She opened her eyes, and grinned at Yue. 

“They want me to name them.” 

"Oh!" The Princess rubbed her hands together in excitement. "What are you thinking of?”

Azula looked at the Blue and Red Dragons, and then back at Yue. She knew exactly what she wanted to name them. 

She ran a hand across the Red Dragon’s head. “His name’s Xin.” 

She tapped the Blue Dragon’s head. “And his name’s Hun.”

“Heart and Soul,” Yue whispered, in realization. 

And when Azula looked back down, she could see crimson and sapphire magic climbing up her arms through her veins. This time, however, she wasn’t stealing it. They were sharing their powers with her. 

And when it was done they blinked open their large eyes, golden irises staring at her expectantly, and she grinned and backed away. 

She held out her hands, and a blast of multicolored fire shot up into the sky, startling Yue who then looked on in amazement. It wasn’t familiar like her blue fire, but it was beautiful and amazing nonetheless. 

She finally had her bending back. 

“I told you you’d like it.” Of all things, Yue sounded smug.

Azula rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight back a smile. Then, the Princess’s expression turned more somber. “I believe you can also ask them to heal your scars.” She suggested. 

In Azula’s mind, she felt the dragon’s affirmations, they could indeed heal her. 

“They could.” Azula agreed. “But I don’t need them to.”

Yue didn’t look surprised. Instead, she just fixed Azula with a soft smile and then glanced at the forgotten hat on the ground. She bent down to pick it up, and plopped it on Azula’s head. 

“Very stylish.” Yue teased poking the rim of the hat. 

“I _do_ have my bending back you know. You’re still afraid of fire right?” Azula griped, taking the hat off, but holding onto it anyways. It was connected to the Woman in Red, and although she’d put a pause on _that_ vendetta, it still fascinated her. She decided to keep it... it _was_ a stylish hat after all. 

Yue laughed and Azula couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

The Moon Spirit stopped laughing, but a bright smile remained on her face. 

Azula shook her head. “No. Nevermind. I’m _definitely_ in love with you…”

“I know.”

“...What?”

“I know.” Princess Yue repeated, hiding a laugh behind her hand. Azula felt her face heat up. _She could even register Xin and Hun laughing at her in her mind._

“...Is it because you’re the moon and you see all and-”

“No, it’s because you’re not very subtle, Azula.” 

...Azula wondered if perhaps she could convince her dragons to give her earth-bending powers as well so the ground could legitimately open up and swallow her whole. 

“Oh…” And when Azula said nothing else, Yue’s eyes widened. 

“Oh! Um...I thought I was obvious as well…” Now Yue was blushing as well. “I’m in love with you too. I thought you...um...you knew.”

Azula _hadn’t_ known. 

“Are you sure?” And then she winced, what kind of response was that? Since when was she so incompetent? She blamed Yue wholeheartedly-

“Yes.” Yue sounded extremely amused. “Yes. I’m sure. I’m very sure...Are you?”

“Of course,” Azula responded immediately. “Of course, I am.” She repeated for good measure. 

Yue grinned and then, “So, um, should we head back to the Oasis?” She asked, a bit hesitant. And Azula realized that it was because the moon spirit didn’t want to push her. Just because feelings were mutually reciprocated, didn’t mean that anything immediately had to change between them…

But Azula _wanted_ things to change. At least _some_ of them. 

Like for instance, “Yue?”

“Yes?”

“...Can I kiss you?” Azula’s face would’ve been indistinguishable from a tomato at that moment. 

Yue’s eyes softened. “ _Yes._ ”

Azula had never kissed anyone before. Yue had limited experience-her fiance and Sokka- and she’d never kissed a girl before. 

But the kiss was better than either of them could’ve ever imagined. Yue’s lips were soft against Azula’s, warm and inviting like the spirit herself. Feeling emboldened, Azula reached out and cupped Yue’s chin, which had the moon spirit smiling into their kiss. And they could’ve kissed for hours...an eternity even...but they had all the time in the world. Neither wanted to rush this. _This_ was special. 

_This_ was good. 

And both wanted to hold onto it, onto each other, and never let go.

~~

‘Hm. Interesting. Falling in love with the Moon Spirit? I didn’t see that one coming...Hm, Azula. May we meet soon. Now that my dragons have finally accepted you as their new owner, there’s so much for us to talk about. But all in due time. All in due time…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And alas! They're finally together!!


	8. A Flame That Doesn't Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But in all of her excitement, she failed to sense the warning from her dragons. And by the time she registered Yue, it was too late. 
> 
> The Moon Spirit had been trying to get her attention, but Azula startled. She’d been far too caught up in the excitement of her power, and accidentally sent a blast of blue fire Yue’s way. 
> 
> It happened all so quickly. 
> 
> Yue’s eyes widened, but there was no time for her to move or counter the accidental attack. She’d been thrown off guard as well.
> 
> Azula felt a scream rising in her throat. _No. No. No._ She chanted inside her mind. Before she could even register what she was doing, Azula was reaching out to the fire, trying to reel it back. _Don’t hurt her. Don’t hurt her. Don’t-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Azula and Yue being just absolutely enamored with one another <3

~~ 

Being with Yue, caring about her, loving her...it was the easiest thing Azula had ever done in her life. In the _other_ world--she’d long since stopped calling it the “real” world, because that would’ve implied that this, _all of this_ was fake-- Azula could take down fleets of enemies in minutes and bring grown men twice her size to their knees with ease. Winning was easy. 

And yet _this_ was easier. 

They were in a Garden, with flowers that changed color every few moments. They’d been exploring the Spirit World for a while with no final destination in mind, all the while navigating their new relationship with one another. Not much had changed and yet everything had. With every moment Azula spent with Yue, she could feel her vendetta against the Woman and Red fading. Ultimately, if it weren’t for that mysterious being, she would’ve never met Yue.

And so, Azula kept the hat, the hat from the Forest Spirit, the hat that looked so _similar_ to the Woman in Red’s, as a curious momento rather than burning it to ashes in a fit of rage. 

“Yue?”

“Hm?” Yue hummed. She was laying down, snow-white hair standing stark against the ever-changing flowers. Her expression was so serene and peaceful... _no one_ had ever looked that peaceful in Azula’s presence. 

“What exactly did you _do_ before...this?” Azula made a vague gesture with her hand as Yue blinked open one eye to stare at her. “Before me?”

The Moon Spirit closed her eyes once more, a small, almost nostalgic, smile coming to her lips, “I existed. I observed. I saw, and I did it all as a glowing orb in the sky...But it sounds really boring when I say it out loud…” Her tone at the end turned bashful, and Azula watched in awe as a light blush came to Princess Yue’s face. 

Azula immediately fought back the instinct to reach out and touch her. 

But then, she realized, with a start, that she _didn’t have to_. 

“You’re not boring,” Azula mumbled as she cupped Yue’s cheek in her hand. Her skin was impossibly smooth. “I don’t like boring people.” 

Yue’s eyes snapped open, eyes glittering with amusement at the firebender’s blunt honesty. She reached up to cup Azula’s cheek as well, gently smoothing her fingers over the scars, and consequently, making Azula turn bright red.

It’d been a _long time_ \--perhaps five or six months in human years--since their confessions and the Forest Spirit and all of that chaos, and yet Yue could _still_ throw her off guard in the best way. 

It should’ve been scary, traveling through the unknown with newfound power that Azula was still learning how to control. All her life, Azula had made plans for everything she did and executed them perfectly almost every time. She’d needed _direction_ , a purpose forged from hatred and anger. 

Yue leaned in to press a soft kiss on her forehead, snapping her out of her thoughts.

It should’ve been terrifying and difficult, falling in love with Yue. 

But it wasn’t. Everything with Yue was just so easy. 

~~

The Garden was an ideal spot for training. It was away from a majority of the spirits-- at least the sentient ones, there were a couple of plant spirits that had made their acquaintance in the time they’d spent here, but _thankfully_ , Azula had yet to have a _verbal_ conversation with a flower. Furthermore, the plants here were flame resistant. So as Azula practiced channeling her dragons’ fire and creating flames of her own, she didn’t need to worry about ruining the nature around her. 

Yue never stayed around to watch her practice--she would opt to go to another part of the Garden or maybe even temporarily return to the sky to give Azula a few moments of reprieve--and for that the firebender was grateful. She wouldn’t know what to do with herself if she ever accidentally hit the Moon Spirit with one of her flames. The thought made her stomach twist. 

In the present, _Xin_ shot a long stream of blue fire at her, and _Hun_ coordinated his attack by circling the air above her and surrounding her in violent red flames. Their attacks had gotten progressively more and more advanced the longer Azula trained with them. 

Azula could feel their pride resonating with her whenever she mastered a particularly difficult technique or evaded an aggressive attack. She wasn’t a firebending prodigy for nothing, after all. 

But even prodigies encountered learning curves, and sadly, Azula was no different. 

She could dodge and evade their attacks just fine, she could send a burst flames her dragons’ way with just as much power as they could. But this latest task...Azula had been struggling with it for far longer than was acceptable, in her opinion. 

**Create a flame that doesn’t burn**

Xin and Hun rarely ever “spoke”, her dragons opted to communicate with her through emotions and their actions. For instance, when Hun was bored, he’d flap his giant blue wings, gusts of wind ruining Azula’s hair until she gave in and took him on a ride through the Garden. And when Xin was pleased with something, he’d let out a small blue flame of content out of his nose--it’d terrified Yue the first time she’d pet him behind his ears. She’d yelped and _jumped_ straight into Azula’s arms, and Azula, being the _wonderfu_ l person she was, had cackled, loudly, until Yue shut her up with a kiss. 

So when they’d first given her that task, to create _“a flame that doesn’t burn”_ Azula had been confused, yet she hadn’t doubted its importance, especially if they were going out of their way to “verbalize” it. 

So, during each training session, Azula would begin by executing the moves and flame techniques she knew best. At the end, her dragons would flap their wings, numerous blue and red scales easily shedding off, giving Azula a pile of something flammable to practice on.

The goal was to aim her fire at the scales, and _somehow_ prevent them from burning at the same time. 

_Create a flame that doesn’t burn._

She’d gone through at least three-hundred piles in total. She was stronger and faster and more powerful than she’d ever been and yet-

“This is _useless_ !” Azula hissed, fire rolling off her body in waves. She glared at the pile of singed scales, pile number 301. From Xin, she sensed reassurance, reassurance that this was in fact _not_ a useless exercise. From Hun, she sensed encouragement as if he was cheering her on. 

So, she took a deep breath and powered on. She wasn’t going to let them down. 

But by pile 350, she felt as though she already had. 

“Xin, Hun, you two should rest.” She knew her dragons were some of the only creatures in the world that actually benefited from hibernating for a short while. “But leave some more scales...please…”

Her dragons were apprehensive, this was probably the longest Azula had trained nonstop. But they didn’t debate her and left her an enormous pile of scales as per her request. They then ventured off into another part of the Garden to rest in a soft bed of flowers. 

And so Azula continued. 

She went through pile after pile, the slowly growing mountain of scorched scales all-but _mocking_ her as she failed time and time again. Azula could feel herself slowly losing control of her flames, sparks of blue and red and pink and orange crackling off her like angry lightning. 

Each time she burned the scales, she could hear her Father’s voice, in the back of her mind, or like a whisper in her ear, reprimanding her. Calling her unworthy. Calling her weak. 

_If only he could see you now. Look what’s become of your so-called “prodigy”._

Another pile burned. _Useless._

And another one. _Weak._

Another. _Inadequate._ Another. _Incompetent._ Another. _Unworthy._

By the time she was on the 500th pile, Azula hadn’t even registered the tears streaming down her face. The flames around her were sparking uncontrollably, and the smoke was almost unbearable. 

“Azula!”

The thick blanket of smoke seemed to part, and from it emerged Yue who ran towards her, _towards_ the flames, despite how dangerous it was for her--despite the fact that they were the _only_ things that could kill her. A spark of yellow fire came dangerously close to the Moon Spirit’s face, and Azula snapped out of it, reeling her powers back in, and taking a shaky step _away_ from Yue. 

“Azula…” 

“I can’t do it…” Azula whispered. She crumpled in on herself, falling to her knees, sitting in the ashes. “I can’t do it. I…” 

Yue kneeled right in front of her.

“Your dress…” Azula mumbled, feeling a bit hysterical. “Your dress…”

Yue looked down at the darkened ash accumulating on her once-pristine white dress, and then back at Azula. “Azula, it’s okay.”

Azula shook her head, resisting the urge to scream. “No, it isn’t! Your dress...It’s ruined. I ruined it. I ruin everything I-”

“You didn’t ruin anything.”

“But I-”

“I’d follow you anywhere, you know? Into a Dragon’s Cave. Into the flames.” Yue had a soft look in her eyes as she gestured towards the ground. “Into the ash…”

Azula bit her lip, but she believed her. She believed Yue because she felt the same way. She herself had risked death by a volcano for Yue after all… 

“Have _some_ self-preservation…” Azula mumbled, letting Yue wipe her tears away. At the Moon Spirit’s light laughter, Azula could feel some of her tension easing away. 

“You’re having trouble making a flame that won’t burn, aren’t you?” Azula had confided in Yue a while ago about the task, but back then she’d been confident that she’d master it in no time. 

_How foolish._

Azula tried not to dig into her palms out of habit. Instead, she reached out and grabbed Yue’s hand, to which the Moon Spirit gave her a soft, reassuring squeeze. 

“I’ve always had to be the best at everything,” Azula started, in a low, exhausted tone. “I was born lucky, but sometimes... _sometimes_ that wasn’t enough, especially when I was younger. Sometimes I wasn’t enough. I...needed to be-”

“Perfect,” Yue interjected in a knowing tone. “Us Princesses...we always had to be perfect. _More_ than perfect, even.”

Azula nodded and squeezed her hand. She and Yue may have lived _very_ different lives, but at the end of the day, they at least had that in common; the weight of “crown”.

“I think you’re amazing, Azula. I think you’re strong, powerful, smart, cunning. But I don’t think you’re perfect. I don’t think anyone is.” 

Azula gripped her hand even tighter. 

“I think…” Yue continued, “You’re trying so hard to be perfect, for your dragons, for me, for yourself...And to you, perfect is powerful, it’s ferocity, intensity...but your flames are always going to burn if you always try to be perfect by the fire nation's standards, by your Father’s standards. I don’t know the first thing about firebending, but I do know that fire doesn’t have to be destructive. It doesn’t have to hurt. It…” Blue eyes locked onto gold. “It can be beautiful.”

_Beautiful..._

Azula threw her arms around Yue, burying her face into the curve of the Moon Spirit’s neck. No one had ever made her feel so safe, so...loved. 

“Azula?”

“Hm…” The firebender mumbled into her skin.

“I believe in you.”

Azula leaned back and Yue was graced with a smile, so soft and so rare that the Princess was afraid to blink lest it disappear. “You always do.” 

_Thank you for believing in me._

~~

Azula was training in the Garden again. Her dragons, sensing how testy she was over the subject, decided _not_ to mention their seemingly impossible task for her. Instead, they let her focus on getting further acquainted with her increasingly powerful flames. 

It was refreshing, going back to what she knew. 

A streak of red flames this way. A surge of blue that way. As her hair flowed wildly among the fire, she felt in control. She felt powerful. She felt _alive._ But in all of her excitement, she failed to sense the warning from her dragons. 

And by the time she sensed Yue in her vicinity, it was too late. 

The Moon Spirit had been trying to get her attention, but Azula startled. She’d been far too caught up in the moment, in the excitement of her power, and accidentally sent a blast of blue fire Yue’s way. 

It happened all so quickly. 

Yue’s eyes widened, they were similar a hue to the flames, but there was no time for her to move or counter the accidental attack. She’d been thrown off guard as well.

Azula felt a scream rising in her throat. _No. No. No._ She chanted inside her mind. Before she could even register what she was doing, almost as if her body was acting on its own accord, Azula was reaching out to the fire, trying to reel it back. _Don’t hurt her._ _Don’t hurt her. Don’t-_

The flames engulfed Yue anyways. Azula couldn’t stop them. 

She was frozen, arm reaching out, uselessly suspended in mid-air in front of her. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe. She could only watch as the flames swelled and surged around the love of her life. 

When the flames eventually receded and Azula prepared herself to see the worst, the absolute worst. 

However, she certainly hadn’t expected to see Yue standing there, completely unscathed, give or take a loose hair strand out of place. She was staring back at Azula with a baffled expression on her face. Yue’s snapped her jaw shut and then frantically patted herself down, astonishment towards being alive, clear as day. 

And then, her expression morphed into one of unadulterated joy. 

“Azula!” Yue ran towards her with purpose, jumping into Azula’s arms, and wrapping her limbs around the firebender as if Azula were a tree. And Azula still hadn’t said a word, she was too busy hugging Yue, probably squeezing her far too tightly. Azula had never felt such intense fear, sadness, and then joy all within a span of mere seconds.

“You did it!” Yue exclaimed, and then she started _giggling_ . “You did it.” She repeated, and suddenly Azula realized that the bulk of Yue’s joy wasn’t coming from the fact that the Moon Spirit had survived...it was because she was _proud_ of Azula. 

The firebender had to wonder if it was possible to love someone as much as she loved Yue.

“I almost killed you…” Azula whispered, still carrying Yue, arms wrapped securely around her waist. “I could’ve killed you…”

“But you didn’t,” Yue whispered as if it were that simple. 

And maybe it was. Because at that moment, after the flames had left her hands, Azula had immediately regretted it. She’d wanted to take them back, instantly. But she couldn’t. So instead, she’d commanded them and she hadn’t even known that was possible, communicating with her flames. She’d pleaded with them, she’d _begged_ them--and the heir to the fire throne had never begged for _anything_ in her life before--

Her flames had listened to her. And they refused to destroy Yue. 

It was at that moment Azula realized her fire, her newfound power, was more than just a weapon. _She_ was more than just a weapon. Her flames were an extension of herself, and she could master them any way she wanted, _fuck_ whatever the fire nation had forced upon her.

_I could’ve killed you. I could’ve hurt you. I could’ve-_

‘But you didn’t.’

Azula hugged Yue even tighter. 

“I never would.”

~~

‘Azula. Azula. Azula. Just a little while longer, dear...But, if I do say so myself, I think you’re nearly ready. And if I could still communicate with them, I’m sure my dragons...no... _your_ dragons, would agree. We’ll be meeting very, _very_ soon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will definitely be a climax, and should be out in a couple of weeks! (We'll finally figure out who the Woman in Red is)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this update!


	9. Red Is Your Color, After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what will happen next but...but don’t forget me?” 
> 
> _How could I? There’s no realm or world that I could possibly forget you, Yue. You must know that._
> 
> But the Moon Spirit’s eyes were wide and vulnerable. So Azula clung to her necklace even tighter. “I’ll never forget you.” Azula could feel the call getting even stronger. “You’ll be okay, Yue.”
> 
> “How do you know?” Yue’s voice was barely above a whisper. And Azula could feel herself drifting away but she held on just long enough to respond. 
> 
> “Because I believe in you.”
> 
> And then her world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula _finally_ figures out who the Woman in Red is! 
> 
> This is a pretty long chapter, I hope you like it!

~~

 _If only “past me” could see me now._ Azula thought to herself, a wry smirk appearing on her face as she and Yue steadily hiked up the mountain. They were on a “mission” of sorts, and Azula had lost count of how many of these "adventures" she and Yue had gone on ever since Azula had mastered new flames. Perhaps this was their 30th mission? _50th_? 

It didn’t really matter, so long as she was with the Moon Spirit, she’d go on hundreds-no thousands-of these ridiculous quests and have to concede with the fact that yes, her past self would probably have a meltdown upon seeing Azula become one of those “do-gooders” that she’d always scorned. 

Even though Azula had already mastered her flames, helping spirits in need was a good way to put them to use, and further her skill and ability. 

And...and maybe she didn’t _mind_ being helpful towards others in need, maybe Yue had had a point all that time ago... If the strong don’t defend the weak then _are they_ really strong at all?

“We’re here,” Yue whispered as soon as they arrived. However -

“And just where is ‘here’?” Azula mumbled, eyebrows furrowed. The terrain up ahead was a vast expanse of flat rock and.. _.nothing else._

“I…” The Moon Spirit trailed off. “My senses are telling me they’re here. Do your dragons sense anything?” 

Azula sensed Xin and Hun were in agreement. They were indeed in the right location. “How-?”

All of a sudden the ground began to shake. It was like the mountain was having a mini earthquake. The rocky floor trembled and split in two, creating a small fissure within the ground. Suddenly Azula and Yue were met with the jarring--well, it _would’ve_ been jarring 30 missions ago--sight of _rock people_ appearing from the crust, casually crawling their way up to the surface and greeting them as if they’d been topside all along. 

“Welcome, Moon Spirit! And the new ‘Daughter of Dragons’!” A rock spirit, presumably an elder as depicted by his elegant golden robes, greeted them. 

The pair greeted the villagers as well, not before sharing a brief look of confusion with one another. 

_The “New” Daughter of Dragons?_ Azula fought to keep her brow from furrowing. What could that possibly mean? No spirit had ever referred to her as _that_ before. It’s too bad she was still working on becoming a decent person. That meant she _couldn’t_ throw a couple of fireballs their way and _force_ the tiny rock people to give her information. She’d have to be patient...

_What a pity._

“Thank goodness you arrived so quickly.” Another elder, this time wearing silver robes addressed them. “Come. Come. Please, follow us.” And then he hopped straight into the fissure in the ground.

Yue watched after him, blinking slowly.

Azula shot Yue a look. _Is this really worth it?_

And then the firebender felt a vein in her temple begin to throb as she watched her...Azula suddenly had a brief dilemma over what to call Yue. Her _girlfriend? L-lover? Source of anxiety?_ ...as she watched _her Yue_ shoot her an encouraging smile and then jump into the abyss before them. A group of rock spirits jumped in after her, cheering.

Azula stared after her wondering if it was too late to become a villain again...

She looked at Xin and Hun, but her dragons resolved to stay on the surface, their massive wingspans probably wouldn’t have even fit the hole in the ground, anyways. 

_Aren’t you two lucky?_

She was hesitant to jump, she didn’t fancy falling to her own death so soon after her life had taken a turn for the better--

“Are you going in?” There was only one spirit left behind who hadn’t jumped yet. She seemed to be waiting for Azula. She was quite short-- the rock spirits were already rather small, but this one was remarkably _tiny_. She was squinting at Azula, curiosity befalling her features. And then, out of nowhere--

“What happened to your face?” She demanded, pointing a chubby finger at Azula’s scars. 

_Ah. A child_. 

Azula smirked. 

“What happened to _yours_?”

And then she finally jumped, cackling as she registered the child’s indignant cries from behind her. She only fell for a second or two, and she landed gently on her feet. Yue, sensing Azula had arrived, immediately sought her out, and they resumed holding hands. 

The gesture always brought a light flush to Azula’s face, this time was no different. 

“Wow…” Yue breathed. They were following the elders through an e _ntire underground village_ filled with rock spirits of all different shapes and sizes, wandering about. Dim crystals and glowing stalagmites illuminated their path.

“This is…”

_“Unsettling.”_

_“Amazing!”_

Yue and Azula shared another look, both unable to keep their faces from breaking out into grins. 

When they finally arrived at their destination, most of the other spirits who’d surfaced to greet them returned back to the heart of the village--the child Azula had insulted earlier had stuck her tongue out at the firebender before leaving, and Azula had responded with a whispered: _“You’re lucky I have a moral compass now, brat.”--_

And now they were left with the three elders donned in gold, silver, and bronze, respectively. Azula decided to refer to them as such in her mind. Yue had asked for their names, but Azula had been far too distracted by the Moon Spirit’s face to actually pay attention. 

“As you might’ve noticed.” Bronze began, speaking for the very first time. “Though we are underground, we have managed well thus far.”

Gold nodded, enthusiastically. “We make use of candles! And spirit lights! And fireflies! And crystals! And-!”

 _“Brother.”_ Bronze snapped. “I believe they get the point.”

“Apologies sister…”

“As my siblings were saying…” Silver continued, unphased. It seemed as though he dealt with the bickering rocks rather often. “We have managed thus far. But after we heard word that the two of you were traveling the Spirit World, graciously helping other realms in need, we knew we had to reach out to you, and humbly request your assistance.” 

Yue smiled, kindly, undoubtedly preparing herself to say ‘Yes’ to whatever was asked of them. If it weren’t for Azula, then the poor Princess probably would’ve accepted _every_ mission requested of her or the both of them. 

Azula was there to make sure no one took advantage of _either_ of their magic, especially not Yue’s. Unlike the Moon Spirit, it was quite easy for the firebender to say ‘No.’ 

“We humbly request you two create a twin moon and sun for us.” 

Yue’s grin seemed to falter as she processed their request. 

Azula’s eyebrows shot towards her hairline. 

_“What?”_ She blurted, unable to keep the disbelief out of her tone. She knew that Yue could create moons with ease, but...but a _sun?_

Bronze nodded, and then in a matter-of-fact tone, she continued, “The moon and the sun bring balance, prosperity... _light_ . As we’ve said, we’ve managed thus far without them, but with a sun and a moon, our community could finally _thrive._ ”

“Are you insane?” Azula blurted. “I’m not the “Sun Spirit”, I can’t make you a-”

“But you _are_ the new “Daughter of Dragons”! You have the fire-power necessary for such a feat!” And at Silver’s pointed look, Gold calmed down. “Only if you would like, of course. There is no pressure...”

Azula held back a snort at the blatant lie. 

_Is it true?_ She projected towards Xin and Hun, thankfully they weren’t sleeping above. _Is it true that I could do something like that?_

At their affirmation, she stifled a sigh. 

Maybe the last owner of her dragons, _The Daughter of Dragons,_ could do such a thing...but could Azula? She was confident in her abilities, of course, but she was on an entirely new playing field. She was dealing with _spirits_ and magic she had just come to understand. Could she do this? 

Did she even want to? 

“Do _you_ want to?” Azula whispered to Yue as the elders began arguing off to the side amongst themselves. “Do you want to do this?”

Yue squeezed her hand a bit tighter. “Only if you do.”

Azula sighed, she should’ve expected such an answer, and she should’ve expected it to make her heart flutter just as it always did at Yue’s effortless kindness. 

“I don’t…” Azula’s voice dropped even lower. “I don’t know if I can. A _sun,_ Yue. That’s...that’s ludicrous.”

Yue giggled at that last part, but then her expression softened. “The first time I made a moon for another realm in the Spirit World, I accidentally brought forth a tide that almost wiped out their entire village.” 

Azula looked up to stare at the Moon Spirit with wide eyes and had to hold back a startled laugh. “I didn’t know we had mass destruction in common.” 

Yue huffed, “ _Azula-”_

_“Princess…”_

“What I’m saying is that if you want to try, try. And if it doesn’t work out...I don’t think rocks burn for too long…? So everyone should be fine? _Hopefully._ ”

A shock of laughter was tumbling out of Azula’s throat before she could reign in it, momentarily garnering the elder’s attention. 

“Either way, I’ll support you.” Yue finished, softly. “I’ll always support you.” 

Azula squeezed her hand back. 

“Alright. We’ll do it.” The firebender turned towards the rock spirits, chin slightly tilted upwards to convey the confidence she’d briefly lacked. And then her gaze softened as she glanced towards Yue’s uplifting smile. “Together.”

~~

Perhaps...Azula had been a little _too_ confident.

Almost half of the entire population of rock spirits were present as the Moon Spirit and the firebender attempted the impossible--well, it was impossible for Azula at least, and she knew her inexperience was hindering Yue’s ability, and the guilt she felt over that only made her frustration grow. 

Azula shot another stream of red hot flames into their “sky”--really, it was just a dark rock ceiling thousands of miles above them... _it truly set into perspective just how far below the surface they were at the moment..._ Azula’s flames grew and engulfed Yue’s newly made crescent moon. 

They both vanished. 

Azula buried her face in her hands, wanting to hide away from all the prying eyes. It was either that or threaten them all to run away with a huge gust of flames--

“We can do this,” Yue muttered. _Is she trying to convince me or herself?_ Azula thought to herself. She gave Yue a weak look but the Moon Spirit’s determination didn’t once waver, nor did their hands ever separate. 

Azula loved Yue, loved her steely resolve, loved how much she believed in them, the _both_ of them together...but was that going to help her truly unlock her powers? The issue wasn’t necessarily just Azula’s self-confidence, it was also her lack of knowledge. She was almost a master of these flames…

_Almost._

But--

‘I must say, I’m impressed with how much you’ve achieved in such a short period of time.’

Azula froze at the new voice. She glanced at Yue who was currently speaking with the elders, probably trying to dissuade their worries, and by the looks of it, the Moon Spirit hadn’t heard the voice either. 

‘The issue doesn’t lie within your strength. Nor does it lie within my...I mean... _your_ dragons.’

Azula glanced around once more to see if anyone else was hearing the strange voice, but none of the rock spirits looked to be anything other than excited and anxious over the prospect of finally having a sun and a moon. 

Maybe she was going insane. 

‘You’re not going insane Azula. The issue lies within your technique. Your breathing actually.’

Azula’s brow furrowed but she continued listening. 

‘To expend the power that’s needed to create a sun, you’ll have to focus every last bit of your energy on the task. When you breathe you take air, _energy_ , into your lungs and use it for yourself. That’s energy that could be put towards your flames. So, In order to make a sun...’

“...I can’t breathe,” Azula mumbled in realization.

Yue paused, mid-conversation with the elders. “What was that?” She muttered to the firebender. 

Azula shook her head, a small grin forming. 

“Let’s try it again.”

Yue grinned back, and the elders looked a little relieved. She held out her hand once more. Azula took it and then she took a deep breath, gathering all of the air inside her lungs, and then _held_.

~~

Azula could definitely _understand_ why they were excited. 

After all, _she’d_ never seen a crescent moon spiraling around a red sun before.

But with the number of rock spirits hugging, and _crying_ , all over her and Yue...with the amount of them thanking her, she felt like she was going to suffocate. 

...Receiving gratitude for her actions still managed to catch her off guard every single time. 

Azula’s eyes flickered towards her and Yue’s creation. It really _was_ beautiful. It was _bright_ . Suddenly, the dark and dreary underground village was shining, the rocks were sparkling, and it was like an _energy_ had swept across the land.

She couldn’t have done it without Yue... _or_ the mysterious voice that had appeared in her mind.

“If you have nowhere to travel soon…” Silver began kindly after the initial celebration had calmed down. 

“Then please stay!” Gold exclaimed. “Enjoy yourselves!”

“You will be our honored guests.” Even Bronze sounded genuinely happy. 

Azula caught Yue’s eyes and offered her a small smile. 

And so they stayed.

~~

She and Yue were staying in a simple hut made of stone, unlike any of the lavish quarters they were used to as royals, and yet, somehow, it was everything they’d ever wanted. 

“Good morning~” 

Azula felt herself stirring awake as Yue’s gentle voice tickled her ear. However, she kept her eyes closed for a few moments.

“Azula~” And then, “Azula I know you’re-AH!” Yue let out a surprised gasp as Azula suddenly flipped the Moon Spirit onto her back, climbing on top of her. 

Azula leaned in, voice still raspy from sleeping, and in a soft whisper...

“ _Good morning, Princess.”_

Yue’s eyes widened, cheeks going redder than any of Azula’s hottest flames. At Azula’s resounding “evil” laughter she eventually sighed, pouting. 

“Azula that’s really not fair-!”

“Who said I was playing fair?”

“Well..” Yue’s pout subsided, and a giddy sort of laughter escaped. “As much as I’d love to stay here with you all day…”

Azula did not like where this was going. 

“You _do_ have a promise to keep.” She reminded her, tucking a lock of dark hair behind Azula’s ear. 

Azula groaned, flopping to the other side of the bed, covering her face with a groan.

The rock child from before, her name was Douma, the one who had so eloquently pointed out her scars to which Azula had retaliated, almost getting herself into a mini-war with said _child_...well, it turns out the child knew a thing or two about earthbending. 

And so, as Douma had stumbled upon Azula trying to force Xin and Hun underground with empty threats and her dragons stubbornly refusing to try and squeeze themselves through the fissure, Douma had offered to make it wider for her…

In exchange for getting the chance to play with her dragons whenever she wanted. 

And now…

“Azula! Azula! Look what I taught them how to do!” They were at a “park” for lack of a better word. Douma materialized some rocks out of her hands and threw them Azula’s dragons’ way. She could sense Xin and Hun’s contentment as they entertained the little girl by setting the rocks ablaze. 

Azula rolled her eyes, shifting so that she sat more comfortably on the mossy stone, and then clapped slowly as Douma did the trick over and over and _over_ again.

“One day!” Douma declared as she lobbed another bout of rocks their way. “I’m going to become as strong as you and the Moon Spirit!”

“Uh-huh.”

“D-do you…” Douma trailed off, tugging on the ends of her sleeve. “Do you think I really could be?

Azula paused. _Where did all of her bravado go?_

She would never understand children. 

And although it might’ve been easier to just answer, “Yes.” and say what Douma wanted to hear…

“I don’t know.”

“Huh?!”

“I _said,”_ Azula repeated. “I don’t know. Yue and I...we gave up a lot to become as powerful as we are now. You shouldn’t feel the need to sacrifice important parts of yourself just for the sake of power. It might make you strong, but you’ll be miserable.”

“But...but…” Douma’s head tilted to the side as she frowned. “You and the Moon Spirit aren’t miserable!... Are you?”

Azula’s eyes softened, thinking back to all of the moments she’d spent thus far with Yue. From their first meeting to their endless hike to the Dragon Cave, to the Forest Oasis, them sacrificing their lives for each other, their first kiss, their first “I love you”, their first _everything--_

Azula shook her head. “No. We were for a while before…” _Before we met each other._ “But not anymore...”

Douma nodded, rubbing chubby hands against the dragons’ blue and red scales. “I won’t be miserable! I’ll marry someone strong, just like you did Azula, and then, we’ll be powerful and happy together!”

Azula choked on her own spit. 

_Marry?!_

“You brat!” Azula hissed, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. “Who said I’m married?!”

Douma looked at the firebender as if _she_ was the one being ridiculous at the moment. 

Azula had been perhaps 14 years old in human years when she’d first entered this realm. And at the moment, she would likely be in her late teens, 18 at the youngest, give or take a year, though it had felt as if no time had truly passed at all. She was certainly old enough in her culture to be married but...

 _Obviously,_ Azula wasn’t married at the moment. And she’d never wanted to be married. Back in the other world, there had been no reason for her to. She was the heir to the fire throne, a title that would’ve remained hers regardless of whether or not she’d decided to marry. 

But to say things had changed since then would’ve been a _vast_ understatement. 

She’d never understood what it meant to want to spend the rest of your life with someone else, until she’d found herself doing exactly that with Yue in the Spirit World. 

Love, marriage, romance...to this day, none of it made much sense to Azula but…

_Yue made sense._

Azula let out an involuntary sharp breath of air. 

“Azula-?”

“I have to go…” Azula rushed to stand up, and beckoned Xin and Hun to her side. At Douma’s frown, Azula sighed, pressing a palm to her forehead, and then, “Douma.”

The rock child froze, startled, most likely because she hadn’t known Azula had actually made an effort to remember her name.

“...Yes?”

“You don’t need to marry someone to keep you from being miserable.”

“Huh?”

“You shouldn’t be with someone because you think they’ll keep you from being sad. It’s...it’s okay to be sad. I suppose it's okay to be miserable too. You should be with someone because you know that after the sadness, after the misery, they’ll make you happy, no matter what.”

And then Azula was off, Xin and Hun soaring behind her, leaving Douma staring after the firebender in awe as a gust of wind blew past her face. 

~~

Azula rushed back to their hut...their _home_ , panting as she burst inside.

Yue startled, quickly moving to hold something behind her back. There was a nervous flicker in her eyes. 

“Oh! Azula…” She trailed off. “You’re back... _early.”_

“I love you!” Azula practically shouted. They’d said it before, many times before, and yet the words felt different against Azula’s tongue. They felt heavier. 

The tension around Yue’s shoulder seemed to ease, marginally so. “And I love you.” 

“No, I…” Azula was scrambling to find the right way to express this feeling, this new desire, that had been building up inside of her for _ages_ and had only just been realized because some child had unintentionally forced her to look deep inside herself. 

“I want to be with you!” There was an urgency to Azula’s words. And she didn’t know why. Azula couldn’t understand why it felt like she needed to confess all of this to Yue _now._ But it felt like for some reason if she didn’t do this _right now_ , at this very moment, she would never get the chance to. “I _want_ to be with you. I…”

 _I_ **_can_ ** _be without you. You’ve made me strong enough to be without you. But I don’t_ **_want_ ** _to._

_I don’t…_

“I don’t ever _want_ to be without you.”

“Oh, Azula…” Yue whispered, so overwhelmingly fond. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears, and then she finally revealed what she was hiding behind her back. 

Azula gawked at it and then her.

“Even in a world full of rocks, I couldn’t find the _exact_ stone, but I think this is close enough.”

Azula’s voice shook. “Is this…”

Yue nodded, “Will you m-”

Azula snatched the necklace, immediately wearing it over her neck. It was identical to Yue’s, except the pendant on this one was a darker blue and shaped like sun.

“ _Yes.”_

Yue’s grin seemed to double. “You didn’t even let me ask-”

“You didn’t need to.”

And then Azula pulled her _fiance_ close and kissed Yue with all of her might. Desperation leaked into her kiss as that sense of foreboding became even stronger. She could feel the tears from her eyes sliding down her face and mixing with Yue’s. Because for all the abundance of joy and love she felt at this very moment, she also felt another's presence. The one that had helped her breathing technique and allowed her to create the sun. She could sense it. Something was coming. Something was-

‘Azula it’s time.’

Azula leaned back from the kiss, crying and clutching her blue pendant like a lifeline. 

“I can feel it.” Azula whispered. “Something’s...something’s…”

“Calling you.” Yue finished, resting her forehead against Azula’s. “I know.”

“You can hear it?”

Yue shook her head. “No, but I can sense it. This _feeling.”_

Azula took a shuddering breath. 

“This...this was never meant to last forever.” Yue confessed, placing gentle kisses against Azula’s forehead. 

“I was never meant to be here.” Azula mumbled in agreement, mind reaching back to the origins of her current predicament. She’d been sent here against her will afterall. Perhaps the one speaking to her now was the Woman in Red. Perhaps it was time Azula returned back to the other realm. 

But she really, _really_ didn’t want to. She wanted to stay here, with her fiance, she wanted them to be forever, she wanted-

“Azula?” Yue cupped her hands around Azula’s face. 

Blue eyes met gold. 

“I don’t know what will happen next but...but don’t forget me?” 

_How could I? There’s no realm or world that I could possibly forget you, Yue. You must know that._

But the Moon Spirit’s eyes were wide and vulnerable. So Azula clung to her necklace even tighter. 

“I’ll never forget you.” Azula could feel the call getting even stronger. “You’ll be okay, Yue.”

Azula could read the slightest bit of doubt in her eyes. As if she were asking “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure of it.” 

“How do you know?” Yue’s voice was barely above a whisper. And Azula could feel herself drifting away but she held on just long enough to respond. 

“Because I believe in you.”

And then her world faded to black.

~~ _  
_ When Azula came too she was equal parts frustrated and confused. She had no idea which of her emotions was currently in the lead. The anger she felt at being forced to leave Yue, the love of her life, behind, or the utter confusion as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. 

She was seated at a low table with a steaming cup of tea before her. As the herb aroma permeated her nose, Azula was briefly reminded of her uncle and his obsession with the hot beverage. 

Inexplicably, to the left of her tea, sat her hat, the hat she’d stolen from the Forest Entity, the one that looked so similar to the Woman in Red’s…

Speaking of...

Her eyes flickered towards the woman presently sitting across her at the table with a serene, almost fascinated expression, as she watched Azula with large unblinking eyes. 

Azula suddenly gasped, not at the woman, but at what was on the table in front of her. 

Instead of a matching cup of tea, before her was a dress sprawled across the table as if it were a crude tablecloth. It was scarlet, long enough so that the bottom fell off the edge of the table, and the long sleeves were delicately crossed over one another as if the dress were crossing its arms. 

Azula _knew_ that dress. 

It’d been plaguing her nightmares since she’d entered the Spirit World. 

There was no doubt in her mind...that dress belonged to the Woman in Red.

Before she could say anything, the woman spoke, and Azula immediately recognized it as the voice that had been intruding her mind lately. 

“Azula. Azula. Azula!” The woman clapped her hands, “So we finally meet!” She sounded almost _cheerful._

“You…” Was all Azula could manage for a few seconds as she tried in vain to regain her composure. “ _You’re_ her. _You’re_ the Woman in Red.”

The girl giggled and shook her head. Azula’s fist tightened around her mug. 

_“Don’t lie to me.”_ The firebender could feel her cup of tea getting hotter and hotter as her anger grew. In fact, she was sure it was bubbling at this point.

“I’m not lying, I promise! I can see inside your mind, Azula. I’m not who you think I am.” Her lively demeanor then sobered, and her next words were spoken in a lower almost wistful tone. “They called me the ‘Daughter of Dragons’.”

“Xin and Hun…” Azula mumbled upon realization, finally letting her fist soften. “They were yours…”

The woman’s childlike glee was back in an instant. “Sort of! Who's to say if they were mine first or yours? Time _does_ work...differently...here after all... And you named them! ‘Heart and Soul’...what pretty names! _I_ never named them. When I had them, I wasn’t old enough to talk yet, though I can only hope I would’ve chosen something equally as pretty-”

Azula’s confusion and curiosity grew by the second. She had so many questions racing through her mind. _How did you come to obtain dragons as that young of a child? Did they raise you? What do you mean I could’ve owned them first? That makes no sense._

 **_None_ ** _of this makes any sense-_

“None of this makes any sense!” Azula yelled, slamming her fist on the table. Her teacup wobbled at the impact, but in the end, it straightened itself back upright, as if compelled to. 

“What does?”

Azula snapped her head up to glare at her. _“Huh?”_

The Daughter ran a hand across the soft, red fabric of the dress, a smile gracing her features. “What _does_ make sense, Azula? You can shoot fire out of your hands simply by willing it to appear. I taught you how to make a sun, _a sun_ , out of thin air not too long ago. Nothing makes sense! Nothing about you nor I will ever make any sense.”

Azula bit the inside of her lip. _Well, when she put it like that…_

“And besides?” The Daughter giggled _again_ , “What fun would it be if it did?”

Azula took a sip of tea to ease her temper. _“Whatever_. Why am I here? Did you want to drink tea with me that badly? You could’ve just asked-"

“You would’ve said no!” She gave back just as easily. 

Azula couldn’t argue with her there. 

“Come now, Azula. Ask me what you _really_ want to ask. Ask me what you’ve wanted someone to answer for you, from the start.”

Azula whipped her head up to stare into her eyes. Upon first glance, they looked like a lackluster brown. But from this angle, they were practically red. 

The firebender took in a harsh breath. 

“Why am I here?” She repeated, but this time the meaning behind her question was different. _Why was I brought to the Spirit World in the first place?_

The Daughter’s eyes flickered back to brown, seemingly pleased with Azula’s inquiry. “You were brought here to right the wrongs of your past.”

Azula raised a single eyebrow, doubt clouding her features. “And just how was I supposed to accomplish that?” Sure, she had become a better person in the time she’d spent _here_ , in _this_ world _,_ but what good did that do for all of the people she’d hurt in the _other_ world? All of the lives she’d ruined _over there._

“You weren’t.” The Daughter replied. “But as you know, you couldn’t possibly do that _here.”_

And so Azula’s fears were realized. 

“You’re sending me back.” It wasn’t a question. 

She shook her head. “I couldn’t force you to go back if I tried!” The Daughter confessed easily. 

Perhaps not but- “But if I don’t go back then...then…” The words got lost in her throat. 

“Azula…” The Daughter sounded almost sympathetic. “You weren’t brought here to become a hero. And you weren’t brought here to be the villain either. You were brought here against your will yes, but ultimately, it was to give you a chance to choose, for once in your life, who you wanted to be. 

And now, I’ll present to you one last choice. Will you go or will you stay? ”

Azula could stay.

She could stay with Yue, and live in this beautiful world filled with magic and wonder... And nobody could call her a villain for it. Selfish perhaps... but a _villain?_ A _monster?_ No. 

She could stay. There was nothing forcing her to leave. 

But as a stray tear slipped out of her eye she felt her burns sting, a familiar pain sweeping across the scars on her cheeks. Even after all this time...they still hurt. How many other people had endured a similar pain, physical _or_ emotional, because of her, because of her flames, because of her nation, her father, her grandfather… 

All of this pain...it wasn’t going to stop. And she could ignore it, by staying here with Yue. 

Or she could face it.

 _Why?_ Azula would’ve asked long ago. _Why should I go out of my way to help? Haven’t I done enough here already?_

But what was that saying that she always used to hear? ‘A hero’s work is never finished?’

And Azula was no hero, nor did she want to be one…

But she couldn’t deny that statement. Her work wasn’t finished either. 

Fire didn’t _have_ to burn. It didn’t _have_ to hurt. There didn’t _have_ to be so much pain. Her nation was wrong, and now Azula had the choice to help make things right. 

There was one thing, however, that she _needed_ to know, despite having already made up her mind. “...Will I ever see her again?” 

The Daughter knew exactly who she was referring to. She nodded. “The bond between two soulmates can transcend time and space.” 

Azula froze, heart, constricting in her chest. “Yue and I are _soulmates_?”

The Daughter gave her a funny look. “Well, aren’t you?”

Azula twiddled with her dark blue pendant in between her fingers as her answer. 

And then the question from before hung in the air between them. _Will you go or will you stay?_

“...I’ll go.”

The Daughter smiled gleefully. “In that case, I suppose I have a parting gift for you.”

She gently picked up the red dress on the table and held it out, as if it were an offering to Azula.

“This belongs to you. It’s _always_ belonged to you...So I suppose I’m actually just _regifting_ it to you...Oh and don’t forget your hat!” She nodded her head towards the aforementioned accessory sitting next to Azula’s mug, as if she hadn’t just melted the firebender’s brain within mere sentences. 

“...” 

“Azula, Azula, Azula...A part of you _must’ve_ known! Look! The scarlet matches your complexion so nicely! Red _is_ your color after all. The veiled hat is perfect for concealing your scars...and identity _._ And what other firebender could’ve bested you in a fight, other than _yourself?”_

A part of Azula had to reconcile that she was right, it made sense in the most ironic of ways… ‘You are your own worst enemy’ after all…

But the other part of her was trying in earnest to process the revelation that left her shell shocked, staring back and forth from the dress and the hat in disbelief. 

And the dress, with a snap of the Daughter’s fingers, it was on Azula in an instant...it fit perfectly. As if it were made precisely for her. 

_She_ was the Woman in Red. 

_Azula was the Woman in Red._

It made no sense and all of the sense in the world. 

“One last note,” The Daughter chirped, eyeing Azula’s attire with approval. “If you ever need your dragons over there, just reach out to them!” 

Azula nodded slowly, the storm in her mind finally coming to a calm. 

“...Thank you.” The words felt almost foreign on her tongue. 

The Daughter looked briefly surprised, but then she smiled. “Go save the world Azula!” And most importantly _save yourself.”_

Save yourself.

_I will._

_~~_

And then Azula was falling. The scene around her shifted and morphed, she watched as the quiet tea room flowed into an entirely different setting, one filled with blazing flames, rage and despair. She was back to where it had all begun. The Final Agni Kai.

And then she heard it. Or rather she heard _herself._

_“Oh, I’ll show you lightning!”_

And at that moment, the surge of blue electricity was meant to hit Katara. And Zuko knew he couldn’t let that happen, so he moved, fully expecting to bear the attack himself. 

And Azula knew she couldn’t let that happen. 

She braced herself for a landing right in front of them, directly in the lightning’s line of attack.

Azula inhaled a sharp breath and coaxed the blue lightning towards her fingertips. It felt so familiar yet foreign at the same time. This lightning was angry, charged with the intent to kill, to destroy. 

And before her younger self could react, Azula was re-directing the lightning towards her, hitting her square in the chest. She vaguely registered the sounds of shock coming from the two benders behind her as they all watched her past-self fall to the ground and then _disappear_ into thin air. 

Azula chanced a glance at the sky, looking up at the darkness through her black veil. She hadn’t noticed how bright the moon had been on this night all those years ago. But now, it was impossible to ignore. 

It was _beautiful._

“Who…” Zuko’s voice sounded more choked up than usual. He was staring at Azula with a wild expression in his eyes.

The water bender, Katara, had her hands balled up into fists, likely in case she sensed Azula was going to turn on them as well. She looked deeply unnerved as well. 

“Who are you? And what did you do to my sister?”

Azula turned towards them.

And then she took a deep breath.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for act two :)


End file.
